13 year old cupids are so frustrating
by grahamcrackers
Summary: Draco's 13 year old brother and Ginny's 13 year old cousin are dating. What happens when the two decide to set Ginny and Draco up?
1. But your only thirteen!

NO, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING; except the plot, maybe and Laurielle and Zack.  
  
Chapter one: but you're only thirteen!  
  
***  
  
"Oh my gosh, Laurielle are you serious?" Ginny Weasley gasped. Her thirteen- year-old cousin nodded. "Duh, Gin! Why are you so surprised?" Ginny snorted. "You know, Lor, you're only thirteen."  
  
Laurielle rolled her eyes. "Well is it *my* fault if I get along great with guys?" she demanded. "I guess, if you flirt a lot," Ginny muttered. Laurielle gasped. "I do NOT flirt!"  
  
It was Ginny's turn to laugh. "Oh yeah right, Lor. If you don't flirt how did you manage to get a boyfriend so soon? Put a spell on him or something?"  
  
Laurielle crossed her arms over her chest haughtily. "Listen, Ginny. I'm happy all right? And you would be too if you had a boyfriend of your very own."  
  
Ginny gaped at her cousin. Laurielle was impossibly girly. "Who said I wasn't happy?" Ginny said defensively. "It's so obvious Ginny. A happy person wouldn't try and commit suicide."  
  
"SUICIDE! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Ginny shrieked. Where would Laurielle get such a notion? Her cousin gave her a sweet smile. "I wasn't referring to you, Ginny. It was an example."  
  
Ginny turned red. "Oh."  
  
"So do I get to meet him? He cute?" Ginny asked. Laurielle nodded vigorously. "Yes and Yes. He's totally hot and you *will* meet him soon."  
  
"Does he go to Hog warts?"  
  
"Uh-huh. He's in third year too."  
  
"What's him name?"  
  
"Zachary but he likes to be called Zack."  
  
"Hmm. . . Zack is such a loser's name."  
  
"Bite your tongue!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm biting!" Ginny and Laurielle exploded into fits of laughter.  
  
**** **** **** Draco Malfoy was peacefully reading a book when his younger brother came bursting into the room. "Hey Draco! Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Draco asked, looking warily at his hyperactive thirteen-year-old brother. "I said Guess, you dumb butt!"  
  
Draco sighed and put the book down. "I don't know. . . you broke a window?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mom bought you a dog?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You got your birthday money?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You---"  
  
"I got myself a girlfriend!"  
  
Draco lifted a brow and looked at his brother, hard. "Again?" he sighed. "That's the seventh time this WEEK, Zack!"  
  
Zack smirked. "What happened to the last one?" Draco asked. Zack gave a quick sigh. "I got bored of her. Honestly, who would want to have a girlfriend who talked about our future children?"  
  
Draco smirked. Zack was so fickle. Well---of course. Zack was hot and he knew it. He sort of acted like Draco at school except well---Draco wasn't THAT fickle. He respected girls a lot.  
  
"Zack you are SO fickle."  
  
"Don't I know it." Draco shook his head disapprovingly. His brother was so in a hurry to grow up. Then something struck Draco. "Zack." He said in a firm tone. "Marriage always comes first." With that, he stalked out of the room.  
  
Zack put on a very confused look. "Where did *that* come from?"  
  
***  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked as she applied some glittery pink nail polish on her cousin's perfectly shaped nail. Laurielle sighed dreamily. "Zack gave it to me." On Laurielle hung a beautiful necklace.  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow and whistled. "Whoa. That Zack must be loaded."  
  
Laurielle giggled. "Uh-huh. He comes from a powerful family."  
  
Ginny blew on Laurielle's nail to dry it. "Lucky girl," she said.  
  
"So, what's it like being a 6th year?" Laurielle asked. Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Oh it's a ball." She said sarcastically. "I get tougher subjects and the teachers become even more terrible."  
  
"Yup. Sounds like a blast," Laurielle replied, smirking. "Since when do you smirk?" Ginny demanded playfully. Laurielle didn't answer and continued painting her nails.  
  
***  
  
"ZACHARY MALFOY GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Draco roared. Zack came running down the stairs. "WHAT?" he yelled, alarmed.  
  
Draco smirked. "Come on, we need to get to King's cross station if we want to make it."  
  
"Oh. Big whoop." Zack said, rolling his eyes. Draco found his little brother very amusing.  
  
"Now remember, kid, don't wander away from me."  
  
"Shut up, Draco. You sound just like mom. I'm old enough to know where I want to go and what I want to do. I'll wander off if I *want* to."  
  
"Don't be baby, Zack. Come on, we have to get a move on!" Draco pushed Zack out of the door.  
  
"What about our bags, smarty-pants?" Zack snapped. Draco scowled. "I got that covered. Shut up and let's go."  
  
***  
  
Ginny twirled a strand of red hair on her index finger absent-mindedly. "So, when do I get to see him?" she asked Laurielle. "You'll see him now. I'm meeting him here. IS it okay if I go off and ride the in the same compartment with him?"  
  
"You're mom wouldn't like it."  
  
"You're not my mom."  
  
"Well, *I* wouldn't like it either."  
  
"Stop being so stubborn, Ginny!"  
  
"I am NOT stubborn. Besides, I want to talk to him."  
  
"He's my boyfriend."  
  
"I'm not gonna steal him or anything."  
  
"Alright, fine. Oh! There he is!" Ginny whirled around and saw a handsome boy about age 13 running towards them, being chased by another blond boy who seemed older.  
  
"Hey honey!" Laurielle called out, waving to him. The boy stopped and gave a heart-stopping grin. "Hey Hun. I'd like you to meet my cousin Ginny Weasley."  
  
Ginny extended her arm. "Nice to meet you," she said. "Likewise," the boy replied, shaking her hand.  
  
"I'm Zack." Just then, the other blond boy who had been chasing him earlier came up and grabbed him roughly by the collar. "ZACK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO WANDER OFF!"  
  
"Get off! I'm not a kid!"  
  
"Next to ME you are!"  
  
"I'm not standing next to you!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" a quiet but shocked voice said. Draco turned to face a slender, red-haired girl. "Who are you?" he snarled.  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow. "Ginny Weasley." She said. Draco looked her up and down. "You can't be. Ginny is a small, skinny stick."  
  
Ginny frowned. "People change, Malfoy." She snapped. Draco smirked. "Indeed." He said.  
  
"And some don't. Stop bothering Zack." Ginny said evenly. "Oh? And why should I do that when I'm responsible for my little brother?"  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped. "Zack is a---MALFOY? LAURIELLE! How could you!"  
  
Draco eyed Zack. "And who's this?" he demanded. Zack snaked his arm around Laurielle's waist. "This is Laurielle. She's my new girlfriend." Ginny and Draco gaped at them.  
  
"Would you PLEASE stop acting like dead fish? It's embarrassing!" Laurielle hissed. Draco and Ginny stared at each other.  
  
"Are you---related to this girl?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded. "Oh my gosh. ZACK! SHE'S A WEASLEY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"  
  
Zack scowled. "So?"  
  
"SO! Why ever would you want a weasel?"  
  
"HEY! I RESENT THAT!" came Ginny's shrill voice. She punched Draco right in the jaw.  
  
"OOH!" Laurielle covered her face. Zack laughed. "Good one, Ginny!"  
  
Ginny smiled proudly. Draco rubbed his jaw. "Why'd you do that?" he growled. Ginny shrugged. "Reflex."  
  
***  
  
Zack and Laurielle had to literally drag Ginny and Draco into the train. The two were constantly insulting each other. Laurielle and Zack pushed them into a compartment and got in after them.  
  
"I am NOT staying with a Malfoy!" Ginny snapped.  
  
"And I am NOT staying with a weasel!" Draco shot back. Zack and Laurielle looked at each other warily. "Zack, do you know how to do a silencing charm?" Laurielle asked. Zack nodded.  
  
Zack performed a silencing charm on the both of them. Draco's face turned bright red and he began lashing out at Zack. Laurielle sniggered. "What? Can't hear you!"  
  
Ginny started screaming something but nothing came out. Zack stood up. "Now you two learn to get along!"  
  
Laurielle pulled Zack down beside her and whispered into his ear. "They look cute together. Suppose we---have a little fun?"  
  
Zack gave a mischievous grin. "Do tell."  
  
"What if we set them up?"  
  
"Ooh! I like the way you think!"  
  
"This'll be fun!"  
  
"How are we going to do it?"  
  
"I have NO idea."  
  
"I do! Why don't we . . ." Ginny and Draco looked curiously at the young couple.  
  
Zack and Laurielle turned to them, big evil smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
OOH! My first Ginny/Draco FIC! I hope you liked it! Reviews, flames, suggestions are always welcomed! Whatever. =) 


	2. That's nasty!

Chapter two ---- That's nasty!  
  
Laurielle had asked Ginny to help her with her potions assignment. They were in the library in Ginny's favorite spot.  
  
"So, what do you think of Draco?" Laurielle asked, setting her quill down and looking expectantly at Ginny.  
  
Ginny raised a brow. "Excuse me?" she coughed. "What do I think of who?"  
  
"You heard me," Laurielle giggled. "What do you think of him? Is he hot?" Ginny laughed. "You are so funny, Lor!" But Laurielle wouldn't drop it. "Ginny, what do you think of him?"  
  
"Fine. He's a disgusting pig. Happy?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"You'll never get the answer you want to hear from me."  
  
"Really now? And what would that answer be, Gin?"  
  
"That I like him. Can't you just accept the fact that I'm happy without a boyfriend?"  
  
"No." Ginny sighed. "Alright, Lor. He's---he's cute. So what? It's not like he's drop dead gorgeous or anything."  
  
"I think I am," Ginny groaned. She'd know that voice anywhere. She turned around, already knowing who it was. "Hello, Malfoy." Draco smirked. "So, you think I'm cute?" he sniggered. Ginny rolled her eyes. "I was just saying that to get Lor off my back."  
  
"Sure, weasel." Draco rolled his eyes. Ginny huffed and crossed her arms over her chest like a little girl. "It's true!" she insisted, stamping her foot on the ground. Zack came in, walked up to them and sat down beside Laurielle.  
  
"Just admit you think I'm hot." Ginny groaned. Malfoy was so full of himself sometimes. No, scratch that. He was full of himself *all* the time. "So maybe you're a little teensy bit hot but I'm not attracted to you or anything."  
  
"I didn't ask if you were, weasel."  
  
"Stop calling me weasel!"  
  
"Would you prefer weasely?"  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
"No, you---"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Zack yelled. Laurielle glanced at the librarian. "We have to get out of here," she whispered. Zack grabbed Ginny as Laurielle got Draco.  
  
=============  
  
"Gads! I hate it when you argue!" Zack said. "Bro, you embarrass me! You got us kicked out of the library!" Draco made a disgusted face. "Who wants to spend time in that place anyway? It's only for dorks."  
  
"Hey! I like the library!" Ginny protested, hands on her hips. "Which is why you're a dork. Duh." Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ginny gasped. "I am NOT a dork! I just like reading!"  
  
"Reading is for dorks, Weasely."  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"WILL YOU BOTH QUIT IT?" Laurielle screamed, aggravated. Ginny and Draco stuck their tongues out at each other. "Honestly, you two are so CHILDISH!" Zack snapped. "Come on, Laurielle, let's leave these KIDS here." Zack grabbed Laurielle's hand and dragged her away.  
  
=============  
  
"UGH! This was a bad idea! How are we ever going to get them together if they keep bickering?" Zack muttered. Laurielle shrugged. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be, Zack. I mean---they hate each other."  
  
"Gads! The only way to get them to like each other is to probably lock them in a cell and throw away the key!"  
  
"ZACK THAT'S IT!" Laurielle squealed excitedly. Zack ran a hand through his luxurious bond locks. "What's it?"  
  
"We'll lock them up!" Laurielle said, jumping up and down. Zack grinned. "And throw away the key?" he offered. A smile played on Laurielle's pink lips. "Laurielle, I'm officially a genius." Zack said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Thanks to my lovely reviewers:  
  
LimeJuicetub ---- ooh! Thanks a lot! =)  
  
Kaneko ---- thanks too! =)  
  
Samijo ---- I know how you feel. I'm the eldest too. LOL! =)  
  
Kanadian Kid ---- LOL! Thanks so much! =)  
  
The counter ---- I wouldn't know. =)  
  
Azndreamerstar ---- thanks! =)  
  
T.V. addict ---- Thanks for reviewing! =)  
  
Kawaiiangelic ---- Ooh! Don't do that! Here it is! LOL! =)  
  
Raven Potter Weasely --- cool name! =) Thanks!  
  
HS ---- Thanks also! =)  
  
Fairy-Queen 770 ---- thanks! Oh, by the way, I read your story, it is SO cute! Thanks! =) 


	3. bathrooms and fake letters

Chapter three - bathrooms and fake letters  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. (but the plot and Zack and Laurielle)  
  
***  
  
THANKS TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!  
  
Painterchica ----- thanks! Like the laugh! =)  
  
lilazndreamergrl ---- Thank for reviewing again! By the way, I read your stories, both of them, and they are so cute! =)  
  
Kawaiiangelic ---- oops, sorry! =) well, I'll update a lot more, I promise! =) THANKS!  
  
Tomfeltonlover45 ---- thank you! =)  
  
HS ---- really? *big eyes and squeals* thanks! =)  
  
Catwngs ---- hey you! =) Thanks so much! =) Oh, I read your fic, and I think it totally rules! =)  
  
Sweetangel6749 ---- thanks ever so much! =)  
  
Kaneko ---- hi there! =) Thanks again for another cool review!  
  
Jennifer ---- THANKS! =)  
  
Swimfan ---- THANK YOU! =)  
  
***  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY  
  
***  
  
Draco wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the prefect's bathroom. (You know prefects have their own bathrooms and rooms right? If they don't sorry for the mistake!) He was just about to go into his room when he heard the water running. "Well that's funny," he muttered as he walked back to the prefects' bathroom.  
  
Draco stopped in front of the door. He heard singing. A girl's voice at that. Draco crept in slowly, not wanting to be seen. He gasped. He'd know that head of red hair anywhere! WEASELY!  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" he said loudly. Ginny gave out a small gasp and turned around. "MALFOY?" she shrieked. "GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Draco smirked. "Excuse me, but why should I?" he challenged. Ginny turned beet red. "Because I'll tell Dumbledore that you were peeking!" she said nervously. Draco loved the fear she was feeling. He fed on fear.  
  
"Oh? And what would he say if I told him you snuck into the prefects' bathroom? Which is a greater offense?" Draco pretended to think.  
  
Ginny gasped. "You wouldn't!" she shrieked. Draco grinned evilly. "Oh wouldn't I?" Ginny's eyes widened. "What were you doing here anyway?" he questioned, taking a step toward her.  
  
"I---I wanted to take a bath, obviously," she mumbled. Draco cocked his head. "What's wrong with your bathroom?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with it."  
  
"SO why did you come here?"  
  
"I---Hermione was taking too long!"  
  
"That's a stupid excuse."  
  
"I know." Ginny said, in defeat. Draco smirked. "What if I saw you---"  
  
"Fortunately," Ginny interrupted. "I was decent. As for you . . ." She gave Draco an evil little grin. Draco's ears turned pink. "I---I have a towel!" he defended. Ginny grinned and put her hands on her hips. "Anyway, I'd better go before . . . before you come undone. I'll see you later --- not." Ginny gave a little devilish giggle and left the room leaving a very embarrassed slytherin behind her.  
  
***  
  
"So honey, when do you want to do this?" Laurielle asked sweetly. Zack was playing with her hair. "How about for the Christmas Holidays? It's just one week before Christmas. We can lock them up in the astronomy tower."  
  
"No, that place is so overused. What about---I don't know." Laurielle sighed. Zack thought hard. "What if we conjure up a magic proof cell?"  
  
"The how are we going to open it after, silly?"  
  
"A key, duh!"  
  
"And what if you lose the key?"  
  
"Then . . . then we lose the key. Like we care." Laurielle giggled. "You're right Zack."  
  
Zack laughed. "This is SO gonna be worth it!"  
  
***  
  
***  
  
"Lor, you got them?" Zack asked urgently. Laurielle nodded. She handed Zack an envelope. "Let me read it," he said.  
  
Dear Mom and dad,  
  
I can't come home for Christmas. I'm buried in schoolwork this year and it's so frustrating. I hope you understand. I love you.  
  
Ginny  
  
***  
  
"It's a fairly good letter. Here, read mine." Zack handed her his envelope. Laurielle rolled her eyes. This letter was SO Zack.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
Hi. I'm Draco, not Zack. You know, you're first born? Anyway, I can't come home for the holidays because of all the babes that are swooning over me. Don't worry, I can handle them and Zack will come home for Christmas anyway. Don't worry about me. Don't forget to give Zack lots of presents because he's so handsome and so hot and so debonair, and so sexy and so cool. I, Draco Malfoy, worship Zachary Malfoy because he is THE coolest brother in the world who deserves all your money. Well, there.  
  
Draco (Not Zack) Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
"As if," Laurielle said, shoving the letter back to Zack. "What? It wasn't good enough?" Zack asked, pretending to be hurt. Laurielle rolled her eyes. "They'll know its you." She said.  
  
"Not a chance! Draco says that about me ALL the time!" Zack insisted. "Yeah, in your dreams." Laurielle mumbled.  
  
"Okay, so how do we get them to stay at Hogwarts?" Laurielle asked. Zack shrugged. "I dunno about Ginny but Draco HARDLY goes home for Christmas. Why don't you fake a letter from her parents saying that she can't come home this year?" Zack suggested.  
  
"Okay, help me write the letter," Laurielle said. They entered the library and sat down. Laurielle took out a quill and a piece of parchment.  
  
She started off with 'Dear'  
  
***  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
You cannot come home for Christmas because  
  
Laurielle set her quill down. "Because of what?"  
  
"Because her dad has the chicken pox!" Zack offered. Laurielle gave him a look but wrote it down anyhow.  
  
---Because your dad has the Chicken Pox. As you know, this is contagious. Another reason for you not to come home is  
  
Laurielle paused again. Zack sighed irritably. "Just say because one of her brothers has a bad case of tongue infection."  
  
"Zack that's so gross!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Fine, fine!"  
  
----Is because one of your brothers has a bad case of tongue infection. I hope you understand.  
  
Love,  
  
Your mother Molly  
  
***  
  
"Oh, how sad." Ginny said, after reading the fake letter. Laurielle sighed innocently. "I know, Gin. But hey, Draco's gonna be here the whole Christmas break! Won't that be fun?"  
  
Ginny glared at her. "No it will not, Laurielle."  
  
Laurielle pouted. "Oh well, I'll be here if it's any consolation." Ginny's face brightened. "It's a GREAT consolation! We can have cousin time together!"  
  
"Ooh, sorry, Gin. I'd love to but I'm here because I have to undergo special classes with Mcgonagall so I probably won't see you the whole time. But hey, Draco will keep you company! Wouldn't you like that?"  
  
"Oh great." Ginny grumbled.  
  
***  
  
Ginny woke up on a chilly Monday morning. This was going to be a rotten Christmas. No one was in school other than Ginny, Laurielle, Malfoy and the professors. Ginny sighed as she slipped into her robes and went down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
The house elves brought her a glass of warm milk and some oatmeal. Ginny was peacefully eating her breakfast when she felt a presence.  
  
"Well I'll be tickled pink." She turned around to face none other than Draco Malfoy. "Weasely is here! Oh joy!" he said sarcastically. Ginny snorted, then burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. "TICKLED PINK?"  
  
Malfoy scowled. "Shut UP, Weasel!" Ginny wouldn't stop laughing. Annoyed, Draco grabbed her and covered her mouth with his. That sure did it. When he let go, Ginny screamed and slapped him.  
  
"OH MY GOSH, GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"What the heck was THAT for?" Draco demanded hotly, rubbing the spot where she has hit him. "YOU KISSED ME!" she accused. "You say that as if it's a bad thing." Draco grumbled. Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "That's because it is!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "You LOVED it." He stated. Ginny gasped. "OF COURSE NOT!" she snapped. "Oh yeah right!" Draco said, a slight smirk on his face. "EWWWWW!" Ginny said, making gagging noises.  
  
Draco was getting irritated with all the gagging she was doing. "Stop that!" he said firmly. This caused Ginny to gag even louder. "STOP IT!" Draco yelled. "Make me!" Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at him. "ARGH!" Draco lunged at her, but missed. Ginny ran around the Great hall with Draco close behind her.  
  
Laurielle sleepily walked in and yawned. "WHAT THE!" She gasped. Draco was chasing Ginny! They were acting like five year olds playing a game of tag!  
  
"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Draco thundered.  
  
"IN CASE YOU'RE BLIND, I AM NOT A MAN!" Ginny retorted, picking up speed.  
  
"YOU LOOK LIKE ONE!"  
  
"AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Ginny stopped. "Oh wait---I AM a girl." She and Draco stopped running and burst into laughter. Laurielle grinned and closed the doors. She wasn't hungry anyway. 


	4. Draco, the intimate faggot

Disclaimer: I own Nada except---you know! =)  
  
THANX TO THESE AWSOME PEOPLE WHO ROCK MY WORLD!  
  
Carebear-Janiney --- Hey! Thanks! Good to hear from you again! =)  
  
AtrueSlytherin ---- Hiya! Thanks, I will! =)  
  
Lilazndreamergrl --- thanks again! I like your fics too. =)  
  
Lady Slone of Snow Mt. ---- Okay, here it is and THANK YOU! =)  
  
Saima ---- Yes, yes, YES! LOL! =) Thanks!  
  
Rose petal ---- thank you so much! =)  
  
Cathy1227 ---- hey there! New reviewers are ALWAYS welcome! LOL! It made your day better? AWWWW! Sweet! =) Well, you know what? Your review as well as the others made my day better! Thanks! =)  
  
GoldenWolf88 ---- thank you very much! I will! =)  
  
Kaneko ---- Hey! Thank you so much! I'm glad your friend liked it. Yeah, I agree, sometimes ff.net people ARE mean but everything happens for a reason. I bet all your 5 stories are really good! Not to worry, I think the ff.net people are still fixing some bugs. =)  
  
Fairy-Queen770 ---- THANK YOU! =)  
  
Xcyanide ---- Thanks! I liked that part too. =)  
  
***  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY! (I say that a lot, huh?)  
  
***  
  
Chapter four ---- Draco, the intimate faggot  
  
"Weasel, sometimes you are SO funny!" Draco chuckled, wiping a tear with his index finger. "Oww . . .my stomach hurts . . ." Ginny said, clutching her stomach. Draco stopped laughing and looked at her, eyes full of concern. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Ginny shot him a glare. "Yes, I'm peachy keen!" she said sarcastically. "Well SOOOORRRYYYY, I was just trying to be nice," Draco said, rolling his eyes. Ginny gave another groan. "Hey Draco?"  
  
Draco's ears perked up. "You called me Draco."  
  
"No, I called you Henrietta," Ginny replied, annoyed. "No, no, you called me DRACO." He insisted.  
  
"YEAH I DID! IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Do you need help?"  
  
"Yeah if you could just help me onto the chair, thanks." Draco slung his arm around her and helped her get onto a nearby chair. Ginny sighed. "Thanks, Draco."  
  
He pulled out a chair and sat next to her. "So, why did you stay here?" he asked. Ginny brushed some hair out of her face. "Because of certain health conditions. You?" Draco made a face. "I don't go home for Christmas anymore."  
  
"What about Zack?"  
  
"Zack is different."  
  
"Yeah I know. He's so sweet and charming unlike *you*,"  
  
"EXCUSE ME, but I am very charming I just don't show it!" Draco said huffily. Ginny giggled. "Why not?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "So, why isn't your sweet potty with you?" he asked, changing the subject. "Harry is NOT my sweet potty!" Ginny scowled.  
  
Draco shrugged. He didn't want to make it a big deal. Nope. "Zack is so different from you," Ginny suddenly said. Draco blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Tell me about him." Ginny said softly. Draco was taken aback. Why did Ginny care so much about Zack? He started to feel the tips of his ears go hot. Why? It was just his little brother after all, so what the heck.  
  
"I don't know. Zack is---he's lovable I guess. I mean even though sometimes I feel really annoyed and he pisses me off so much, I still feel like he's part of me. I'm not gay or anything," Draco added quickly, upon seeing the look Ginny was giving him.  
  
"Brotherly love, you mean?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, Zack is the only one that understands me. He knows I don't want to become a death eater, and he accepts that. Zack is the best brother in the world." Draco sighed happily as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
Then he heard giggling. "What?" he snapped. Ginny punched him playfully on the arm. "I never knew a Malfoy could be such a loving older brother," she said, still giggling. Draco blushed. "Um, yeah."  
  
They were quiet for a moment, both deep in thought. "Hey Ginny?" Draco said softly, breaking the silence. Ginny couldn't help but smile. He used her first name. "Yeah?"  
  
"Let's go to hogsmeade."  
  
Ginny grinned. "YOU want to bring ME to hogsmeade? Have you gone mad?"  
  
"Probably. So, how about it? There's nothing else to do here." He looked at her expectantly. [Wow] he thought. [Ginny's grown.]  
  
"Alright, but no funny business." She said, removing him from his thoughts. Draco grinned. "Come on, I'll wait for you by the entrance of the Great hall. Look nice, Ginny." He joked. She rolled her eyes. "Yes sir."  
  
==============  
  
The two were in the three broomsticks happily chatting about their lives. "So, Draco, what do you want to do when you get out of hogwarts?"  
  
"I don't know, probably open up my own business. You?"  
  
"I want---I want to get married." Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh no, don't give me that." He said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know how girls are always going about their future and stuff. Makes me want to hurl."  
  
"EXCUSE ME! At least girls KNOW what they want unlike some species that are below average!"  
  
"What, like Weasels?"  
  
"More like FERRETS!"  
  
"So you ARE talking about yourself, eh Ginny?"  
  
"I thought I was a weasel?"  
  
"How right you are."  
  
"So why did you say that I was talking about myself when I said ferrets?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was referring to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are SO thick, Malfoy."  
  
"What you say is what you are!"  
  
"I'm pretty."  
  
"That's a mistake."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"What? It's true!"  
  
Ginny threw a toothpick at him. "EW! OH MY GAD, MY NEW ROBES! EW! GET IT OFF! GROSS!" Draco jumped up from his seat and frantically shook his robes. "EW! EW! EW!"  
  
"DRACO! You're acting like a faggot!"  
  
"WELL RIGHT NOW IS A GOOD TIME TO ACT LIKE ONE!" Draco ran to the men's bathroom. Madam Rosemerta came to collect their payment. She clucked her tongue. "Don't be ashamed. He acts that way all the time."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "ALL the time?" she gasped. Madam Rosemerta thought for a while. "Well . . . only when he's drunk."  
  
Ginny gave a relieved sigh and sunk back into her chair.  
  
***  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! WOOOHOOOOO! YAY! GIFTIES! ANYWAY, HAVE A MERRY 100x CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! GOD LOVES YOU! =) 


	5. Beware of the cell

Chapter 5 ---- Beware of the cell  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill . . .  
  
***  
  
Draco and Ginny exited the three broomsticks, Draco with a smug look on his face. "So," Ginny said, trying to cook up a conversation. "How was the men's bathroom? Was it nice?"  
  
Draco gave her a look. "What?" She defended. "I've never been in it so how would I know?!"  
  
"You are SO weird." Draco said, shaking is head. "I'm weird? Hey, I'm not the one who freaked out just because of a toothpick." Ginny pointed out, holding back a giggle. Draco scowled. "It was USED."  
  
"So? My teeth are clean." Ginny said, a hint of amusement in her voice. "YOUR teeth are clean because you USED the toothpick to CLEAN your teeth which makes YOUR teeth clean but the toothpick DIRTY!" Draco said hotly.  
  
"Calm down, Draco. Hey! Look! A couple of kids are having a snowball fight! Let's join them!" Ginny began to walk up to the kids when Draco pulled her back. "No way! I'll get all dirty again!" Draco shook his head. Ginny snorted. "Enough of this, Draco! I'm playing and so are YOU!"  
  
***  
  
"Hey. Can we play?" Ginny asked a tall, lanky boy with brown hair and purple-ish eyes. He turned around and gave her a warm smile. "Why not? What's your name?" he asked. "Ginny. This is my friend Draco."  
  
"Hey, I'm pleased to meet you. My name's Francis but you can call me France." France brushed a lock of gorgeous brown hair off of his face. "OI! THIS IS GINNY AND DRACO! MIND IF THEY JOIN US?" France called out to his friends. A girl, and three boys walked over to them.  
  
"This is Alana, Drew, Chris and Geoff. Guys, this is Ginny and Draco." France introduced. Geoff grinned. "Ginny's on my team. Alana can have Draco." Ginny blushed. Geoff was good-looking but not as striking as France or Draco. [Wait. . .did I think Draco was striking?] Ginny shook her head and smiled at Geoff. "Okay, but I have to warn you guys, I'm pretty good at snowball fights."  
  
***  
  
"GOT HIM!" Ginny cried out. Geoff, Chris and Drew all cheered and lifted Ginny up. "GINNY! GINNY!" They chanted. "Thanks! Come on, guys, put me down!" Ginny giggled. She glanced at Draco who was talking to Alana. The boys set her down and France swiftly swept her off her feet. "That was great! You're. . .the goddess of ALL snowball fights!" France declared.  
  
France set her down. "Looks like your friend has a thing for Alana." Ginny caught sight of Draco flirting with Alana and she was flirting back! Ginny turned red. She marched up there and yanked Draco away from Alana.  
  
Alana frowned. "We were talking." She said coolly. Ginny gave her an evil grin. "Really? I thought there was more than THAT going on."  
  
"What's your deal?" Alana demanded. "Oh no," France groaned. The boys circled Ginny and Alana. "I bet you they're going to have a cat fight." Geoff whispered to Drew.  
  
"Wonder who's going to win?" Drew said. "I've always wanted to see one of those cat fights." Chris said.  
  
"How do girls fight? And why do they call it cat fight?" Chris asked. Drew shrugged. "Maybe claws replace their nails when they get really mad and maybe because they act like cats."  
  
"DO they turn into cats?" Chris pressed. "I don't know. Maybe they wail like cats." Drew theorized. Geoff, France and Draco rolled their eyes. Drew and Chris were SO clueless.  
  
"What's your deal?" Alana repeated, eyes flashing. "Hey, don't need to get all upset!" Ginny retorted, her temper thinning. "You are such a little eavesdropper!" Alana accused. Ginny scowled. "Don't have a cow, you cow! I didn't hear anything!"  
  
Alana was just about to lunge at Ginny. "Okay, Okay, Alana, that's enough!" France pulled her back. "Uh, thanks for letting us join. We have to get going." Draco said, grabbing Ginny's wrist and dragging her down the street.  
  
***  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Draco demanded. Ginny glared at him. "YOU WERE FLIRTING!!!" she screeched. "So?" Draco smirked. Ginny gasped. "DO NOT SMIRK AT ME!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just don't!"  
  
"My, my, is the littlest weasel jealous?"  
  
Ginny turned red. "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" she exploded. "Why would I be? You can have anyone you want! Well---except her." She muttered. But was she? Was she jealous that Draco was flirting with another girl? Of course not!  
  
"Oh shut your trap!" Draco just smirked at her.  
  
***  
  
They arrived at Hog warts moments later, both exhausted. "Well, thanks for an interesting day, Draco." Ginny said genuinely. Draco grinned.  
  
"FINALLY! Where have you two been? On a date?" Laurielle ran up to them. "Hi, Lor. No, not a date. We just went out as friends. So, how was yours?" Ginny asked. Laurielle gave her a sly smile.  
  
"My day was fine. In fact, I built a little something, if you'll just follow me, BOTH of you, I think you'll like it very much." Draco and Ginny trailed Laurielle.  
  
Laurielle stopped in front of an empty classroom. "Now you have to give me your wands. It might get stuck."  
  
"No way!" Draco protested. Ginny elbowed him. "You'd better support her so she won't have low self esteem," Ginny whispered. Draco reluctantly agreed. (AN: not very Draco, eh?)  
  
Laurielle grinned. "Okay, step inside." Ginny, Draco and Laurielle entered the room. Inside was a large bubble like thing. "Hey, you built this?" Draco asked, amazed. "Yeah. Kind of reminds you like one of those cells they keep those mutants in." Laurielle replied. (AN: think of where they kept Magneto in Xmen2)  
  
"Why would you build this?" Ginny asked. Laurielle shrugged. "Why don't you get in? It's really comfy. I can always get you out again." Laurielle suggested. Draco and Ginny agreed, both so amazed that a thirteen-year-old kid could build such a thing.  
  
Once Ginny and Draco were inside, Laurielle closed the door. "Wow," Ginny breathed. "It's very homey."  
  
"Glad you think so." Laurielle beamed, although Draco noticed her smile was a bit creepy. "Um, right. . .okay." Draco said slowly. "What is this for anyway?" Ginny asked. Laurielle giggled. "Well," she said, Ginny and Draco's wands firmly in her hands. "It's for you. Ta-Ta!" Laurielle locked the door.  
  
"LAURIELLE!" Ginny screamed. "Zack would be SO proud of me! And you can't get out because I have your wands! Don't worry, they'll be safe! I have to go and tell my honey. HAVE FUN!" Laurielle sniggered. She began to skip away.  
  
'BE CAREFUL WITH MY DARN WAND! GET US OUT OF HERE!' Draco yelled. Laurielle turned around, an innocent look on her face. "But I don't know how," she said in a little girlish tone.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth. "WEASELY! TELL YOUR COUSIN TO GET US OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Ginny scowled at Laurielle. "This is SO not funny! Get us out, Lor!"  
  
"I can't hear you! Don't worry, I'll be back for you in a couple of days! You won't be hungry because I've charmed the cell to be edible but once you've eaten a part, it'll quickly rebuild itself. HAVE FUN!" and with that, Laurielle was gone.  
  
***  
  
EVIL LAURIELLE! LOL! =) thanks to these wonderful people:  
  
Carebear-janiney ---- thanks! =) Yeah, they'll get along somehow! =)  
  
Saima ---- you're right. . .maybe Harry SHOULD get jealous? I'm thinking about it. Thanks! =)  
  
Xcyanide ---- I guess he'll get drunk in SOME chapters! LOL! Draco is loveable when he's drunk! =) Thanks!  
  
Rose petel ---- merry Christmas! =) Thanks for the review! =)  
  
Oooo ---- nice name! =) Thanks! You too! =)  
  
Little wings ---- thank you! I read your fic and totally loved it! =)  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci ---- thank you! =)  
  
xi-swt-tearz-ix ---- thank you! =)  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HYGENIC NEW YEAR! LOL! I was getting tired of merry Christmas and a happy new year! =) Keep clean! Clean people are happy people! -- my friend's saying. LOL! =) 


	6. The bliss of eating pastic

Chapter 6 --- The bliss of eating plastic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and *some* characters, okay?  
  
***  
  
On with the story!  
  
***  
  
A week had past and Draco stomach hurt more than ever. "Eat something, Malfoy. I can hear your stomach from here!" Ginny complained. Draco scowled. "I would but there is NOTHING to eat!" he retorted.  
  
"If you would just SWALLOW UP YOUR STUPID PRIDE AND EAT THE PLASTIC you would be FINE!" Ginny shot back. Draco rolled his eyes. "I am NOT desperate."  
  
"I think otherwise. Come on, it's tasty. Laurielle did a good job . . .it really DOES taste like chicken." Ginny said. Draco's scowl, if possible, grew deeper. "It's all your stupid cousin's fault!"  
  
"So? Zack could be in this too!"  
  
"HE IS NOT!"  
  
"How do YOU know? Laurielle *did* say that Zack would be proud of her!" Draco immediately shut up. Ginny went over to him and put a reassuring hand on his back as he laid his head on his shoulders.  
  
Surprisingly, both of them felt a jolt. Uh-oh. This cannot be good. CANNOT be good. Ginny quickly withdrew her hand and rubbed it. Draco looked up at her. "Eat something, Malfoy." She said soothingly.  
  
Draco shook his head. "No way!" he said. Ginny sighed. "Nobody will see you!" she reasoned. And it was true. Who WOULD stumble upon them? "Well, *you* will." He sneered. "So? You've seen me look like an idiot and eat the plastic. DO I care?" Ginny demanded, feeling triumphant.  
  
"No you don't because you're a bloody Gryffindor. It's in your nature to not care and look stupid unlike slytherins---"  
  
"IT'S NOT ABOUT HOUSES, dumb butt! It's about SURVIVAL!"  
  
"I survived one week without food and I can survive another."  
  
"In your dreams." Ginny mumbled. Draco gave her a look. "Please, Draco? Please eat something."  
  
"Why do YOU care about my well-being?" he demanded. Ginny pretended to think. "Um, maybe because you're my FRIEND?" Draco blinked. Friend? He was Ginny's friend? He ACTUALLY had a friend? Well, didn't he have other friends? No. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were just losers. They weren't his real friends. But Ginny. . .she considered him a FRIEND? Unbelievable!  
  
"Draco? Hello?" Ginny was waving a hand frantically in front of his face. "Huh? Oh, sorry." he said, slightly blushing. "So, will you eat some? For . . .for me?" Ginny asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure." Draco sighed in defeat. He marched up to one section of the circular cell and started at it. He heard giggling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't just *stand* there! Eat something."  
  
"And how, pray tell, do I do that?"  
  
"Nibble on it."  
  
"You MUST be joking."  
  
"I'm not laughing."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"It's called giggling, Draco. There's a difference."  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
"So are you. Now eat."  
  
Draco sighed, sucked in all his pride (HEY THAT RHYMES!) and began to nibble (quite uneasily) at the plastic. Surprisingly enough, it DID taste like chicken! Soon enough, he was eating almost the whole thing.  
  
Ginny watched in awe. Suddenly, the door to the empty classroom swung open. Enter Zack and Laurielle, evil grins on their faces.  
  
Zack laughed. "Bro, you look like a rat!" Draco stopped eating at once. "Shut up! Get us out of here!" he yelled. Zack shook his head. "I'm having SO much fun!" Laurielle snaked her arm around his waist and grinned up at Draco.  
  
"Tastes like Chicken, No?"  
  
"No." he replied curtly. "Aw, you love it!" Ginny teased. Draco crossed his arms over is chest and stamped his foot down. "Get us out of here!"  
  
"No." Zack and Laurielle said in unison. "WHHHHYYYY?" Draco whined. Ginny had to stifle a laugh. "C'mon, Laurielle. You had your fun. Get us out. Please?"  
  
Laurielle shook her head. "Haven't you figured it out yet? It's been one week and you still don't have a clue? You guys are so thick!" Zack nodded in agreement. "Look you two, if you EVER want your wands back and your freedom, I might add, you have to see it! Look at each other! Only two more days until the break is over and then your friends will wonder where you are."  
  
"Yeah." Laurielle agreed. "And you don't want to go on the missing persons list, do you?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Draco demanded through gritted teeth. Zack's smirk grew wider. "You see, dear brother," he started, taking a step towards the cell. "You should figure that out for yourself."  
  
Laurielle gave Ginny and Draco another creepy smile. "And I'm sure you will. Gin, you look so cute tonight!" Laurielle said. Draco turned to Ginny.  
  
"Those are the same robes she was wearing a week before." He said. Laurielle shrugged. "So? She still looks cute, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Draco eyed Ginny. Though he didn't want to admit it, she DID look cute. No, she looked pretty. VERRRRRYYYYYYYY pretty. Rrrrr. . . . . .yummy.  
  
Having completed her mission, Laurielle smiled at herself and dragged Zack out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"Stop looking at me!" Ginny snapped. Draco shook his head. "Sorry. You just- --"  
  
"I just what?" Ginny demanded. "You just smell, that's all." Draco said airily. [Way to cover that up] he thought.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "I SMELL?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Sure. Have you taken a bath?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I rest my case."  
  
"HEY! You haven't taken a bath in a week either!"  
  
"So? I don't stink."  
  
"YOU HAVE BO!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Body odor."  
  
"I know. Smells glorious, right?"  
  
"More like hideous!"  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE BO!"  
  
"Well fine! You don't anyway." Ginny admitted, shrugging. "Consider yourself lucky," Draco was saying. "Being stuck with a drop-dead gorgeous guy like me." Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're just drop-dead." She said.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "You little-!" before Ginny had a chance to run away, Draco was on top of her, tickling her like crazy. "MALFOY!!!" she cried out between sobs of laughter. "I'm gorgeous!" Draco said, still tickling her. "NO!" Ginny screamed, trying to wriggle away.  
  
"SAY I'M GORGEOUS! G-O-R-"  
  
"YOU'RE GORGEOUS! YOU'RE DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS!" Draco smirked and let go of her. Ginny breathed rapidly. "You are very ticklish, did you know?" Draco asked her. Ginny giggled. "Yep. Oww! My tummy hurts!"  
  
"Who uses the word tummy these days?" Draco muttered. Ginny punched him playfully on the arm. "I do."  
  
They sat quietly in the cell beside each other for a minute. "You know, you're my best friend." Ginny declared. Draco lifted a brow. "What?"  
  
"I said you're my best friend." Draco was stunned. "Me?" he asked, uncertain. She nodded. "Yup. Just you and me for now. Best friends all the way."  
  
"And who said I was YOU'RE best friend?" Draco asked, still shocked. Who would want him for a best friend?  
  
"I did." Ginny said simply.  
  
*****  
  
HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER? Hope you liked it! =) Thanks to these GREAT, WONDERFUL people!  
  
Bigreader ---- thank you so much! Well, if you've read this chapter, the cell tastes much like. . .chicken! =)  
  
DusktilDawn ---- yes, Laurielle is mean! Thank you! =)  
  
Lilazndreamergrl ---- Ooh! Evil brother! LOL! I know, my bro does that to me sometimes! Thanks for reviewing! =)  
  
Cathy1227 ---- Hey! =) you're welcome! I love all my reviewers so much! Thanks again! =)  
  
Oooo ---- still loving your name! LOL! =) thank you!  
  
Swimfan ---- little kids *are* evil! LOL! Thanks! =)  
  
Adversaire D' Anges ---- Thanks so much! =)  
  
Saima ---- we'll see! *giggles evilly* Cough. . .um, sorry. =) THANKS! =)  
  
Catwngs ---- hi! =) here! here! LOL! =) Thanks!  
  
Serpentsortia sweetie ---- thank you! =)  
  
***  
  
Okay, chapter 7 coming up! I just have to think of it first! =) 


	7. eavesdropping

Chapter 7 ---- eavesdropping  
  
DISCLAIMER: happy birthday! =) Nope, I own nothing except for some stuff like Zack, Laurielle, and the bubbly cell. (THAT RHYMED AGAIN!)  
  
THANKS TO THESE LOVELY PEOPLE!!!  
  
Carebear-janiney ---- YAY! Thank you! =)  
  
Bigreader ---- thank you! Yes, tastes like chicken! LOL! =)  
  
Saima ---- Aw, you're sick? Well, I hope this makes you feel better! Thanks! =)  
  
evilryokojesseandfiend ---- Thank you so much! =)  
  
pInQuiLLus ---- thanks! =)  
  
AngelMeroko ---- thank you! =)  
  
Kaneko K. ---- Ooh! Coffee! Sadly, I am not allowed to have coffee yet! LOL! Thanks! =)  
  
Rose Petel ---- oh, the last chapter was corny? Sorry. Thanks anyway! =)  
  
JadedMemories ---- Thank you very much! =)  
  
DuskTilDawn ---- You get more right now! LOL! Thanks! =)  
  
lovey360 ---- OOH! How did you know I was thinking that?! You must be psychic or something. . .seriously! I was thinking that! In fact, it's in this very chapter! Thank you for reviewing! =)  
  
Serpensortia Sweetie ---- thank you very much! =) Glad my review made you feel good! =)  
  
Flying-piggy-123 ---- thank you very much for your excellent reviews for each chapter! Very uplifting like all the others! =) Funny reviews!  
  
lilazndreamergrl ---- YAY! Thank you for your review! =)  
  
Cathy1227 ---- Thank you! I'll try to find that story you're talking about. =)  
  
xcyanide ---- Shirt off? GASP! LOL! =) thank you for reviewing!  
  
Swimfan ---- Yup, she does! =) Thank you! =)  
  
***  
  
ON WITH THE STORY! (Your ears must hurt now huh?)  
  
***  
  
PREVIOUSLY: "I did." Ginny said.  
  
------------------------  
  
Draco stared at her with mixed emotions. "Stop kidding me."  
  
"I'm not." Ginny insisted. "Why would I do that?" Yes, why *would* she joke about this? Draco thought. He felt overjoyed . . .he NEVER had a best friend and it felt . . .well, nice.  
  
He looked at her right in the eye and gave her a charming but genuine smile. "I guess. . .I guess you're my best friend too." He said. It felt good to have a best friend, he had to admit.  
  
Ginny giggled. "So, pal o' mine, what do we do?" Draco shrugged. "No idea. Hey, do you know why Zack and Laurielle are doing this to us?"  
  
Ginny looked hopelessly at him and shrugged. "I have NO clue. I think they're going to keep us here if we don't figure it out."  
  
"But what is IT?" Draco asked, starting to get annoyed. Ginny sighed. "I think they want us to be---"  
  
CRASH!  
  
Draco and Ginny jumped up. "What the heck was that?!" Draco demanded. Ginny gasped. "LOOK!" The cell was slowly disappearing. "What---I don't understand!" Ginny said, shaking her head.  
  
Draco grabbed her wrist. "Come on, let's get out of here!" He pulled her out of the cell and dragged her all the way to the corridors.  
  
"FINALLY!" Draco said, stretching. "I can do things I WANT to do!" Ginny nodded in agreement. "No more eating chicken flavored plastic! I can have a feast!" Ginny said dreamily.  
  
"I am SO going to kill Zack and Laurielle!" Draco snarled.  
  
"And have a long hot bath. . . " Ginny continued as they walked down the corridor.  
  
"I'll rip them into pieces! No, first I'll suffocate them THEN I'll rip them into. . . "  
  
"And use herbal soap on my skin to keep it young and . . ."  
  
". . .And lock THEM up in the darn cell!"  
  
". . .And then have a nice long nap in my own bed!"  
  
Draco and Ginny started up the moving staircases, still talking to themselves when out of the corner of Draco's eye, he saw Zack and Laurielle. He grinned. "Ah, wait here a moment, Gin. I've got some, uh- business to take care of."  
  
"If it's about Zack and Laurielle, I'm with you." Both grinned maliciously and went to find the kids.  
  
***  
  
"You think they got it figured out yet?" Zack asked. Laurielle shrugged. "I don't know. Did you see how Draco looked at her when I said she looked cute? He gave her googly eyes."  
  
"NOT THE GOOGLY EYES!" Zack groaned, slapping his forehead. Zack and Laurielle sat down. (AN: by the way, they are in an empty corridor.)  
  
=MEANWHILE=  
  
Ginny and Draco stealthily made their way behind an empty trophy case behind Zack and Laurielle. They were about to grab them when they heard something interesting.  
  
"I wish they could just fall in love already!" Zack groaned. Laurielle nodded. "Geez, they take so darn long! They are positively GAGA over each other! Stupid Ginny and Draco just don't want to admit it!" she added, aggravated.  
  
Behind the trophy case, Ginny gasped. Draco turned to look at her. "so THAT'S what they were trying to pull!" Draco whispered. Ginny looked utterly amazed. "They wanted to set us up!"  
  
"But why?" Draco wanted to know. Ginny put a finger up to her lips. "Shh."  
  
***  
  
"I mean, they are SOOOOO perfect for each other!! Why can't they see that?" Laurielle went on, her voice on the edge. "They just have to be STUPID not to see it!"  
  
"They will, Elle, sooner or later. Draco may not be the brightest one in the family, but he'll catch on. He always does anyway."  
  
"But Zack, they are SO thick!"  
  
"I know, Lor. Maybe---maybe we should stop." Ginny and Draco heard Laurielle sigh. "No! We promised ourselves . . ." Laurielle trailed off.  
  
"You're right, Zack. We shouldn't force them to. I just hope---I'm waiting for a miracle." (AN: OOOOOH!)  
  
***  
  
Ginny stumbled out from behind the trophy case. Zack and Laurielle shot up. "HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE?" Laurielle screeched.  
  
Draco and Ginny were speechless. They just gaped at them. "Mum never taught us to eavesdrop, Draco." Zack said, shaking his head.  
  
Draco and Ginny were dumbfounded. Why the heck were Laurielle and Zack doing this? Why did they want them to get together so much?  
  
"Look, guys---" Ginny started.  
  
"Save it." Laurielle snapped as she walked away. Zack gave them one more pitiful look and followed Laurielle.  
  
***  
  
Draco was the first to snap out of it. "Uh, Ginny? Um . . .I-I better go back. It's uh, late." He said, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Um, well, I'll-I'll see you?" Ginny said in a hushed tone, not daring to look up at him. Draco nodded stiffly and walked away.  
  
***  
  
Ginny and Draco would casually say hello to each other but nothing more. They would pretend not to see each other when they passed the hallways.  
  
It was like this for some time, ever since they found out about Zack and Laurielle's little scheme.  
  
Sadly, neither Zack nor Laurielle talked to Ginny and Draco at all. This made Ginny wonder . . .  
  
***  
  
"Zack!"  
  
Draco came bursting into Zack's dormitory, a puzzled look on his face. Zack stared coldly at him. "What?"  
  
"Why?" Draco asked, seating himself down on Zack's bed. "What do you mean why? You know very well WHY." Zack replied flatly.  
  
Draco looked at his brother helplessly. "I mean, what made you and Laurielle do this? Why'd you lock us in the cell? WHY?"  
  
Zack slowly faced Draco, looking tired and exhausted. "Look, Draco. You know WHY. You've always known. You're just too stupid and arrogant to realize it." Zack said in a hushed tone, still his voice was tired.  
  
"I don't understand you! Something has to be holding me back! I don't understand!" Draco yelled, frustrated.  
  
"YOU! You're holding YOURSELF back! That's why you can't understand me! IT'S YOU." Zack shot back.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Draco demanded. He was trying so hard to understand, yet he couldn't.  
  
"DARN IT, DRACO!!!!" Zack yelled, knocking a book down from the table. "YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HER! YOU'VE KNOWN IT EVER SINCE! IT'S JUST YOU! YOU DON'T WANT TO ADMIT IT JUST BECAUSE SHE'S A BLOODY GRYFFINDOR! JUST BECAUSE SHE'S A BLOODY WEASELY!"  
  
Draco stared at Zack in disbelief. "I don't---"  
  
"I used to look up to you," Zack said quietly. "You always told me not to look down on people. You told me everyone was equal. Now I know what you are. You're a hypocrite." Zack gave Draco another icy glare and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
Draco gave an aggravated sigh. [Is Zack right? DO I love her? DO I? But. . .but how come he says I've always loved her? Have I?] Draco shook his head. "I need a walk."  
  
***  
  
"Hi Gin!" Ginny spun around and came face to face with Harry. She smiled. "Hi."  
  
"Uh, hey Gin? I was wondering, you know, if you'd like to go out some time?" Harry fidgeted with his hands while waiting for her to answer.  
  
Ginny was dumbfounded. Harry had asked her out? HARRY POTTER? She should be happy, so why wasn't she?  
  
She studied him as he fingered his glasses. He was tall, probably 6'2 but he wasn't as tall as Draco who was 6'8.  
  
He looked so innocent and naïve, not like Draco who was dangerous and mysterious. But. . .that's what she wanted, right? Harry? No.  
  
"Gin?" Harry prompted. "Huh? Oh! Uh," Ginny didn't know what to say.  
  
***  
  
Draco walked around aimlessly, not caring where he would go. He needed time to think. Did he love Ginny? Well . . . he DID love her smile, her luxurious red locks, her huge, brown eyes, her cheery outlook, he loved. . .he loved her.  
  
"Draco you are so STUPID!" he cursed himself. But, now that he knew how he loved Ginny, what would he do about it? "Find her." He said, with a smirk on his face.  
  
***  
  
"You see, Harry, I-"  
  
"GINNY! GINNY WEASELY!" Harry and Ginny spun around. "Draco?!" Ginny gasped. He was running up to them with intense speed. Too bad he didn't see that rock.  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"DRACO!" Ginny ran up to him. Harry was stifling a laugh. Draco lay on the ground, not daring to get up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ginny asked. Draco sighed in embarrassment. "Uh, could we. . . could we try this again?" he asked. Ginny looked puzzled.  
  
Draco got up and dusted off his robes. "Go back to Potter." Ginny obediently went back to Harry and waited, confused.  
  
"Okay." Draco cleared his throat and started to run again. "GINNY! GINNY WEASELY!"  
  
This time, Harry was howling with laughter. Draco scowled but continued to run anyway.  
  
Ginny giggled. Draco reached them and pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss. Harry instantly stopped laughing and pulled them apart.  
  
"MALFOY, ARE YOU INSANE?" he yelled. Draco ignored him. "Ginny, I love you." He said breathlessly, his eyes boring into hers.  
  
Ginny gasped. "You do?"  
  
"Knock it off, Malfoy!" Harry snapped. "She doesn't---"  
  
BAM!  
  
Harry fell to the ground as Draco rubbed his hand. Ginny stared up at him in disbelief. "What? I had to shut him up somehow," Draco said, shrugging.  
  
"But you didn't have to-"  
  
Ginny didn't have a chance to finish because Draco had pulled her into another kiss. This kiss was so drugging that Ginny didn't dare pull away. It was sweet, yet fiery.  
  
Harry sat up, rubbing his head. "Oww. . . what the-OH MY FREAKIN GOSH!" he yelled, seeing Draco and Ginny in an intense kiss.  
  
Harry shot up and tried to pry them apart when a fist came knocking him down right on the jaw.  
  
Draco gaped at Ginny. She smiled sheepishly. "Uh, he was getting annoying." She said.  
  
****  
  
News spread like wildfire.  
  
"Draco and Ginny are DATING?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!"  
  
"Who would have thought!"  
  
"A Gryffindor and a slytherin at that!"  
  
"It's not humanly possible!"  
  
"I'm the one supposed to date Draco!"  
  
"I wonder what Ron will say?"  
  
"Ooh! Do you think there will be a fight?"  
  
"Ginny is SO lucky!"  
  
Draco and Ginny tried to dodge the stares and whispers that people were giving them.  
  
Once they were outside the castle, Ginny took out a small box. Draco eyed it curiously. "Whazzat?" he asked.  
  
"This," Ginny said, carefully removing the contents of the box. "Is a mood ring."  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose. "What's a mood ring?"  
  
"It's a muggle invention. It changes color when your feelings change. I'll show you."  
  
Ginny slipped the ring on Draco's finger. It instantly turned blue. Draco tried to hide the amazed look on his face but failed. He had never seen anything like this before.  
  
"You're feeling happy," Ginny said, smiling up at him. (AN: Let's just say blue is for happy. =) Hehe!)  
  
Draco stared at the ring. Ginny pulled him down and brushed her lips against his.  
  
Ginny let a soft moan escape her lips as she let Draco deepen the kiss. It was fiery and passionate. She loved the way he caressed her ever so tenderly. . .he was so gentle with her.  
  
"GINNNNNYYYYY!"  
  
Ginny jumped and whirled around. She gasped! Ron Weasely was seething.  
  
"Um, I was just telling Malfoy that he needed a breath mint," Ginny said meekly, slightly blushing. Oh, if only Ron was stupid enough to believe that.  
  
***  
  
HOPED YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER! 


	8. The yoga psycho brother

Chapter 8 --- the yoga psycho brother  
  
DISCLAIMER: what do YOU think? =)  
  
***  
  
Ron stomped toward them, face red and ears smoking. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" he screamed. Ginny covered her ears. "RON! Stop yelling!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SON OF A FEMALE DALMATIAN?" Ron bellowed, enraged. Draco rubbed his ears. "DARN IT, WEASELY! I CAN'T HEAR ANYMORE!" he shouted back.  
  
Ron went to his side and bellowed in his ear, "GOOD!"  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"Ron, will you please leave?" Ginny said calmly. (Well she was trying to be at least)  
  
"NO."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING WITH THAT . . .THAT . . .THAT . . .THAT . . ." Ron turned to Draco. "Can you give me a word that is offensive but not a curse word that I can use upon you?"  
  
"Idiot?"  
  
"No, too overused."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Mum would kill me."  
  
"As-"  
  
"NONONONO!"  
  
"Ferret?"  
  
"Um . . . it's kind of old but is it offensive to you?"  
  
"In a way, yes."  
  
"May I use that then?"  
  
"Fire away."  
  
Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Ginny lifted an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"  
  
"SHH! I'm emoting!" Ron hissed. Then after a minute, he opened his eyes. "WITH THAT FERRET!"  
  
Ginny put her hands on her hips and glared up at Ron. "I was going to tell you later but since you found out . . .I might as well. This will take long. Do you want a frappucino and a cinnamon roll?" Ginny asked. "Um, can I have a Latte and an Oreo cheesecake instead?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Why not?" she conjured up a latte and an Oreo cheesecake for Ron. "May I begin?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Now listen, Ron, I really like Draco and he really likes me-" Ron snorted and bit his cheesecake. Ginny scowled and went on.  
  
"So it would be VERRRRRYYYY sweet of you to just accept that and leave us alone. What do you say?" Ginny batted her eyes up at Ron.  
  
"I'll have to talk to that thing first." Ron grunted. Ginny shrugged. "Alright, he's all yours. No wait, he's MINE not yours. Make it snappy."  
  
***  
  
"Listen here 'thing'-"  
  
"I thought we agreed on ferret?"  
  
"But everyone calls you that. It's so . . .old."  
  
"So you're going to call me 'thing'?"  
  
"Is that okay?"  
  
"Okay, fine whatever. Where were we?"  
  
"I was calling you 'thing'."  
  
"Shall we take it from there?"  
  
"Alright. So, you're with my sister?"  
  
"Yes, wanna make something out of it?"  
  
"Maybe later. How's three sound?"  
  
"Um . . . four?"  
  
"Fine, Malfoy. Anyway, you know she has six brothers to protect her, right?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"So you'd better be careful! If you DARE HURT MY SISTER IN ANYWAY, BE IT PHYSICALLY OR EMOTIONALLY, BE PREPARED TO FACE MY WRATH!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Gasp! *" Ron clutched his chest.  
  
After a moment, he turned to Draco again. "Got it?" Draco nodded. "Yup. No hurting Ginny. Whoa, Weasely! I thought you would yell at me or something!" Draco said.  
  
"Well that was my original plan but I practice meditation and well . . .I didn't want to release my anger. You know, I also take yoga-"  
  
"YOGA! Me too! Who is your yoga master?" Draco asked enthusiastically. Ron grinned. "It's B.Z. Leighton-Jones-Morris-Oaks. You?"  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY? He's my yoga master too! Wow! He's like the ultimate best! Since when did you start yoga?"  
  
"Oh, just a few months ago. It really helps me, you know?"  
  
"Oh yeah, me too! Gads! Hey, can you do the pretzel thing?"  
  
"OH YEAH! THE PRETZEL THING! I CAN SOOOOOOO DO THAT! Can you?"  
  
Draco nodded vigorously. "Want to see?" he asked. Ron nodded excitedly.  
  
Draco sat on the ground and did the pretzel thing with his arms and legs twisted like so.  
  
"WOW!" Ron screamed. "THAT IS LIKE SOOOOOO COOL!"  
  
"Hey, when is your next yoga session?" Draco asked, un-pretzeling (?) himself.  
  
Ron thought hard. "Uh . . .probably next week."  
  
Draco squealed. "OH MY GOSH! ME TOO! Hey! I know! We can like, so go together and practice yoga together! That would be just F-A-B!"  
  
Ron gasped and nodded his head. "Yeah! So, like, I'll see you in the next session?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "YAH! Like, what color is your yoga mat?"  
  
"It's yellow, you?"  
  
"Silver."  
  
Ron snorted. "Typical . . ."  
  
***  
  
Ginny was getting worried. What if Ron beat Draco up? She had to save him and tell Ron off!  
  
She ran and ran until she spotted them. Ginny gasped. Draco was in a hideous state with his arms and legs twisted all around.  
  
She ran up to him. "DRACO! What did that Ron do to you? RON!" She turned to face Ron, smoke coming out of her ears.  
  
"RON WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" she screamed. Ron burst out laughing. "Calm down, Gin-Gin! He's showing me the other cool yoga forms! (?)"  
  
Ginny turned to Draco. "It's true," he said. "I'm showing him another way of doing the pretzel thing."  
  
"R-really? You-you didn't fight?" Ginny asked incredulously. Ron and Draco nodded.  
  
"Well . . . uh, you'd better detangle yourself, Draco."  
  
***  
  
^THE NEXT DAY^  
  
Laurielle awoke with a start. She had the craziest dream that Draco and Ginny were getting married.  
  
She squealed with excitement. She HAD to tell Zack.  
  
***  
  
"No kidding?" Zack said, eyes wide. Laurielle nodded. "So true. And guess what? We can make that happen!"  
  
Zack's jaw dropped. "Whoa! Lor, we just got them together! You think we can get them to marry each other? That's big time, Lor."  
  
But Laurielle wouldn't give up. "You are such a butt head, Zack. Can't you see how perfect they are for each other?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"UGH! You know, the way Draco looks at Ginny so longingly. And the way Ginny blushes when Draco's name is mentioned? Plus, Ron and Draco take yoga together."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Zack asked, bewildered. Laurielle beamed. "It's a girl thing. And the yoga sessions I heard it from Ron."  
  
Zack smirked. "Well . . . I want my bro to be happy. And he's happy with Ginny. So---" Laurielle grinned. "I love you, you know that?"  
  
***  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thank you to these awesome people:  
  
Bigreader --- Hey! Thanks! Well, here it is, Ron happens to be a yoga freak and so is Draco. =) I hoped you liked this chapter. I have second thoughts about it.  
  
Lydia --- thank you very much!  
  
Saima --- yupperz, the harry bit! I thought about it and yes, it seemed like a promising idea! =) Thank you!  
  
Carebear-janiney --- hey! =) Thank you soooo much! I'm gald you liked the last chapter. =) Hope you liked this one too.  
  
Phionexfan --- Thank you! =)  
  
Cathy1227 --- Thanks so much! Glad to hear from you again! =)  
  
Snowfall26 --- Thank you! =)  
  
Atrueslytherin --- Thank you so much! LOL! Yes, lucky Ginny! =)  
  
CassieOwls --- thanks so much! =) Laughter is good for the soul.  
  
Rose petel --- Yup! =) Go Zack and Lor! LOL! Thank you again! =)  
  
6'8 --- is this a flame? Anyway, well, I like Draco tall not short. And this IS fiction so I guess you get the point, no? LOL! Thank you, I think. =)  
  
Fairy-Queen770 --- thanks! Glad you liked that last chapter, I was kind of doubtful. =)  
  
*Jenna* --- GASP! You've never seen peter pan? *faints* LOL! Anyway, thank you so much!  
  
Lilazndreamergrl --- oh, blue is for calm? *blush* sorry. Nope, the story is not over and yes, there will be an epilogue. =) Thank you!  
  
Swimfan --- LOL! Ron could be . . .or he could be a yoga freak! =) Thank you! And mood rings rock my finger! Get it? Mood rings? Finger? HAHAHAH . . . okay, I'll shut up now. =)  
  
Hplova4eva --- thank you! =)  
  
Kay.kay --- THANKS! =)  
  
Flying-piggy-123 --- ooh, I like your dog's name. Booker. Cool. Thanks for another funny review! =)  
  
AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER!!! Um, should I make Ron and Draco fight over something trivial like yoga? Just asking! Hey, I need some classic Ron and Draco scenarios. LOL! HAPPY NEW YEAR! =) 


	9. Harry, The crybaby

Chapter 9 --- Harry, the crybaby  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes I own everything that does not belong to JKR! =)  
  
***  
  
ON WIZ ZE STOREE!  
  
***  
  
"So how are we going to do this?" Zack asked Laurielle. "To tell you the truth, I have NO idea. Actually, if you think about it, Ginny and Draco fell in love on their own!"  
  
"HEY! EXCUSE ME, but I think we had something to do with it too!" Zack said, crossing his arms over his chest. Laurielle rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, I was thinking something like this . . ." Laurielle took out a large piece of parchment.  
  
Zack's eyes widened. "Whoa. You did this?"  
  
"Yup. Pretty good huh?" Laurielle replied, beaming. Zack nodded. "So, explain it to me."  
  
"Okay. Look at chart number one. Ginny and Draco are already dating which makes it easier for us. Now, if you'll look at chart number two, you'll see that Draco is graduating," Laurielle started. Zack rolled his eyes. "Get to the point already!"  
  
"OKAY!!" Laurielle yelled. "Now you bozo, look at the last chart. If we can get Draco to propose to Ginny after the graduation ceremony, then---"  
  
"WAIT! HOLD THE OWL! We forgot one thing . . ." Zack said urgently.  
  
"What?"  
  
Then suddenly, lighting flashed and rain started to pour as they both said those two dreaded words: "THE PARENTS."  
  
Dumdumdumdummmmmmm . . . .  
  
***  
  
Draco slipped out of his invisibility cloak. "Ginny? Gin?" he whispered. No answer. "Ginny?"  
  
"Draco?" came the muffled reply. "Draco, can you hear me?"  
  
Draco followed the voice. "Ginny, is that you?" Finally, he saw her wrapped in some kind of thick red cloth. "Ginny! Are you okay?"  
  
"No, not really." Ginny's voice was a little bit lower than it usually was and a lot raspier. "Ginny, do you have a cold?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"No. I'm just tired."  
  
"Oh. Do you want me to escort you back to the Gryffindor tower?" Draco asked. Ginny shook her head. "Can you kiss me?" she asked shyly. Draco grinned. "Of course."  
  
Just as he was about to meet her lips, he received a strong, hard punch.  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HECK? GINNY, WHAT'S THE---?"  
  
"HI-HO, MALFOY!" Harry Potter jumped to his feet, the point of his wand touching Draco's nose.  
  
"POTTER?!" Draco shrieked. "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TRYING TO PULL YOU PEVERTED LITTLE MAGGOT!?"  
  
Harry smiled triumphantly. "Don't ever go near Ginny again!"  
  
Draco sneered. "And why not?" he challenged.  
  
"Because I love her!" Harry shot back. Draco gasped. "YOU LIAR!" he screeched, drawing out his wand.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you, Malformed!" Harry yelled, taking his wand out too.  
  
"You creep! You don't mean that! TAKE IT BACK!"  
  
"I DO MEAN IT! I DO! IDOIDOIDOIDOIDOIDOIDOIDOIDO!"  
  
Draco and Harry glared at each other. Harry was the first to speak. "Look Malformed, just tell me the truth. I can't stand it! Ron is your---yoga partner, and Hermione is oblivious and. . . And I don't know! I really don't know! You tell me! What are you?"  
  
"Um—human?" Draco said, backing away from the hysterical boy. Harry threw his wand to the floor. "NO! No, what are YOU AND GINNY? Are you what, secret lovers? Friends? Heck, for all I know you're married!" he shouted, face turning red.  
  
Draco gave him an are-you-crazy look. "What are you saying, potter?!" Draco demanded.  
  
"I'm saying," Harry choked. "That I want to know. I want to know! I WANT TO FREAKING KNOW!"  
  
"Well WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?" Draco yelled, yet amused. Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair and sat down on the ground helplessly.  
  
"You tell me, Malfoy." He said choppily. "You tell me everything. Why did she fall in love with you and not me? Why does she want to be with YOU?"  
  
"Gee, *Harry*, I have NO idea! Maybe it's because uh . . ." Draco pretended to think. "Maybe it's because I'm sexier than you and I'm more charming and I'm sexier and I'm handsome, and debonair and sexier than you, and sweet and romantic and sexier than you and gallant and loving and sexier than you and kissable and huggable and did I mention sexier than you?"  
  
Harry groaned. "Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhyw why do you still do this to meeee? Whyyyyyyyy . . ."  
  
Draco covered his ears. "Do not poison my mind with that muggle song!"  
  
Harry sighed and got up, his wand clenched in his fist. "Can we...we share her?" he asked desperately. Draco raised an amused eyebrow. "Are you serious?" he asked. Harry nodded. Draco laughed harshly. "No." he said. "No way." Draco turned to leave but was stopped by Harry's hand grasping his cloak.  
  
"You don't understand!" Harry croaked, a crazed, mad look in his eyes. Draco gasped. Harry was acting...psychotic. "I NEED her! I love her! I MUST HAVE HERRRR!" Draco was aware that Harry's mouth was starting to foam.  
  
Draco tugged at his cloak. "Let go of me, you psychotic frog!" He yelled, pulling harder. Harry's grip tightened, and a twisted smile formed from his lips. He started cackling. "I need her Draco...I need her..." he said in a frightening whisper. Draco finally got Harry to free him.  
  
"You're pathetic." Draco spat, and then he fled.  
  
...NEXT DAY...  
  
Laurielle listened intently to Zack's plan. "So, I'll suggest to Draco about having you and Ginny over for summer. He'll make plans with mom and dad---or just mom---and we're set!"  
  
Laurielle leaned back. "I think Draco will like that." She said finally. Zack nodded. "Of course he will. And so will I. You'll be there." He gave her a mischievous grin. "Anyway, I'll plant the idea in Draco's head at dinner. See you." Zack gathered his things and left the library.  
  
"Good luck!" Laurielle called out. The librarian shushed her.  
  
DINNER  
  
Zack took a seat next to Draco. "Go 'way, Zack. I'm about to socialize." Draco grunted. Zack brushed the comment off. "Dear Brother of mine, I've got an idea." Zack announced.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I am NOT going to sneak you in the girls' dormitory."  
  
Zack widened his eyes. "Me? Would *I* ask you to do that?" He asked innocently. "You hurt me!"  
  
"What is this all about, Zack?" Draco asked. Zack grinned. "Why don't we have Ginny and Laurielle over for the summer? Mother wouldn't mind."  
  
Draco seemed to like the idea, then scowled. "Dad would." He said. Zack nodded. He knew it too. "Mother can always persuade him..." But he himself was doubtful. Lucius never listened to Narcissa.  
  
Draco gave him a look. "You think?" Zack rolled his eyes. "Of course, of course." But Draco really wanted Ginny to stay for the summer. His thoughts drifted to Ginny. "We could put a spell on dad," Zack was saying. Draco snapped out of his daydreams and focused on what Zack was saying. "Put a spell on dad, eh? What kind of spell?" he asked.  
  
Zack thought for a moment. "You know, I always liked Dad dead." He said. Draco laughed. "Don't we all...but no. Mother would kill us."  
  
"THAT, she is incapable of." Zack muttered. Draco nudged his brother. "Don't underestimate mom." He said. Zack nodded.  
  
"I want Ginny over." Draco said finally. "Don't forget Laurielle." Zack added quickly.  
  
"Fine. And Laurielle."  
  
"Are you going to ask Mother?"  
  
"You ask Mother."  
  
"ME?! YOU'RE THE OLDER ONE!"  
  
"It was YOUR idea."  
  
"You ask, or don't ask at all."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. I'll ask mother. But you owe me."  
  
"Whatever." Zack got up to leave. "Hey, where are you going?" Draco pulled him back down. "You said you were going to socialize." He said. Draco shook his head. "Nah. We haven't talked in a while." He said. "You'll never guess what happened today." And Draco began telling Zack about his encounter with Harry, while Zack listened intently, enjoying every minute with his big brother.  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! The truth is, the computer got fixed only now! My dad bought a new monitor just yesterday...I hope you guys aren't mad at me....I know this chapter sucked...but I'll make it up to you in the next! THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM SOOO MUCH! I hope you liked this chapter, but even if you didn't, tell me anyway so I'll know what to improve on. THANKS AGAIN FOR WAITING! I LOVE YOU ALL! MWAHZ! 


	10. permit slips and giggly fun

Chapter 10 --- permit slips and giggly fun!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes I own everything that does not belong to JKR! =)  
  
***  
  
ON WIZ ZE STOREE!  
  
***  
  
That night, Zack wrote to his mother. "Okay, Zifa," he said, stroking his owl. "Take this to mom. MOM. Not dad, okay? Go." The owl hooted and took off, leaving a few feathers behind.  
  
"Did you write to mom yet?"  
  
Zack turned around. "Yeah." He said. Draco was standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. "What'd you say?"  
  
Zack shrugged, and brushed the feathers off the desk. "Told her a few friends were coming over."  
  
"Good enough." Draco grabbed a chair and sat down beside his brother. "Why aren't you with your girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't know." came the curt reply. Draco frowned. Something was obviously troubling his brother. Zack took a letter out and was about to throw it into the fire when Draco grabbed it from him. His features darkened.  
  
"So," Draco said quietly. "Dad wrote to you, again." Zack nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"The usual. Death eaters, crap like that."  
  
"Oh." Draco nodded and rubbed his chin. He didn't know what else to say. "How come you don't want to be one?" Zack asked. Draco was taken aback. No one had ever asked him that, and he never thought about it. He shrugged. "I wanna live."  
  
"Live?"  
  
"Yeah. To be alive. Not dead. Not deceased. Breathing. Living. Not—"  
  
"I get it!" Zack grinned. "So, aren't you suppose to meet a certain someone?" he said, changing the subject. Draco went red. "N-no." he stammered. Zack rolled his eyes. "So why are you all dressed up? As if I don't know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"About you."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"And Ginny."  
  
Draco's blood froze. Zack was a terrible, terrible brother. EVIL. "Ginny and I are just—"  
  
Zack cut him of with a malicious smile. "Laurielle said you made out."  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"Yeah. When everyone was asleep, you sneaked into the kitchens and you made out. So, what was it like?" Zack asked, holding back laughter. Draco's eyes were practically popping out of his head. "Who—who told you that again?"  
  
"Laurielle."  
  
Draco mentally cursed Laurielle. "She's lying." He said. Zack rolled his eyes. "I know she isn't lying since it was GINNY who told her you made out. She even gave Laurielle details!"  
  
"D-details!? What kind of details?" Draco demanded, sweating. No. . . If Zack found out he would never stop teasing Draco.  
  
"Oh you know. Little things," Zack answered, his grin even wider. "Like when you kissed her neck—"  
  
"I DID NOT!"  
  
"And when she ALMOST unbuttoned your shirt—"  
  
"SHE DID NOT!"  
  
"But then, you didn't do it, did you? Ginny sounded pretty disappointed according to Laurielle . . ."  
  
"ZACK MALFOY!"  
  
"What?" Zack gave Draco an innocent look. "I'm just repeating whatever Laurielle repeated. And Laurielle repeated whatever GINNY said."  
  
Draco gulped. "Ginny," he said in an even tone. "And I did no such thing." Then he stormed out.  
  
//Meanwhile\\  
  
Ginny dabbed some gloss on her lips and smiled. She looked good. She brushed her hair, and then went on her way. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and she and Draco were due for a fun filled day at muggle London.  
  
He had protested for a while, but Ginny promised that she would show him the best time.  
  
They were supposed to meet at the great hall. When Ginny arrived, Draco was already there, sitting down. Ginny noticed that there were a few people around.  
  
He wasn't aware that she had arrived, so she decided to sneak up on him. Draco was looking relaxed, feet up on the slytherin table.  
  
Ginny carefully snuck up on him, making sure not to make a sound. Just when she was about to attack, Draco whipped around and grabbed her.  
  
"DRACO!" Ginny screamed, laughing. Draco smirked. "I have acute hearing." He said. Ginny tried to squirm away but he held her tight. Then, slowly, he pulled her into a soft kiss.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny mumbled against his lips.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"People are staring."  
  
Draco instantly pulled away and blushed. "S-sorry." he muttered. Ginny gave him a small smile and took his hand. "Come on."  
  
//Muggle London\\  
  
They walked the streets blending in. Ginny and Draco held hands while walking around.  
  
"So," Draco said cheerily. "What do you have planned for us today?"  
  
"Well, I thought we could go to a café before a movie." She answered, tightening her grip on Draco's hand when she saw a girl checking him out. Draco grinned at his girlfriend's jealousy.  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"Um, whatever you want to watch."  
  
"What's showing?"  
  
"We'll see when we get there, alright?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
***  
  
Ginny and Draco had lunch in a small café. Draco liked the place and Ginny knew he would.  
  
"Nice." Draco commented, looking around. Ginny grinned. "Thank you. I knew you'd like it here."  
  
"So, after lunch, what do we do?" Draco asked. Ginny giggled. "Will you stop? We're here to have fun! We'll just see what happens."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Fine by me. As long as I'm with you." He muttered the last line. Ginny looked up from the menu. "W-what did you say?" she wanted to hear that again. Oh yes, did she want to hear that again.  
  
Draco looked cornered. "Uh—I said, it was fine by me." Ginny shook her head. "No, no. You said something after!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I just said it was fine by me."  
  
"Liar."  
  
Draco frowned. "Fine. I said 'as long as I'm with you'. Happy now?" Ginny nodded, shocked, and then smiled. Draco, though it was hard for him, smiled back.  
  
They ended up watching a chick-flick, much to Draco's distaste. They left the movie house with Ginny tearing, and Draco reminding her that it was only a movie. Ginny had argued and said that it could happen in real life.  
  
"Who knows," she said. "You could leave me for my best friend!" Draco had scoffed at this. He would never leave her, though he didn't tell her so.  
  
After Ginny had dried her tears, Draco asked her, "So, what now?"  
  
"Carnival!" she said without hesitation. "I heard there was one here." Draco gave her a look of puzzlement. "Carnival? What in Merlin's name is a carnival?"  
  
"Well, a carnival is where you play games, ride rides, and have fun!" Ginny squealed with excitement. "Look! There it is!"  
  
Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him to the entrance of the carnival. "How much is the entrance?" Ginny asked the ticket salesman. "30 bucks a head." He answered in a bored tone.  
  
"Thirty each?" Ginny asked in disbelief. The man nodded. "That's what I said, girly."  
  
Ginny frowned. She didn't bring enough money. Draco sensed this and brought out his wallet. "Here." he said, thrusting the money to the man.  
  
"And off you go," The ticket salesman replied, handing them two tickets. Ginny couldn't believe Draco had paid for both of them, considering he didn't want to go to the carnival.  
  
"Well—err, thank you, Draco." Ginny said. Draco nodded. "Uh-huh. So, what do you do at this . . .muggle hangout?"  
  
Ginny ignored his question and pulled him to the Ferris wheel. Once the ride started, Ginny let out a loud whoop and Draco looked bored.  
  
Ginny was oblivious to this, and was having the time of her life. "DRACO! LOOK! I can see the roller coaster! Let's ride that next!" she squealed, squeezing Draco's arm.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Ginny playfully hit him. "You're no fun." She pouted. Draco smirked. "That's because fun to me is a whole different thing."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "So, what's fun to you?"  
  
"You really want to know?" Draco asked in a seductive whisper, leaning closer to her.  
  
Ginny nodded bravely. "Yes. What's fun to you?" The Ferris wheel had stopped, and they were at the top. (THAT RHYMPED!)  
  
Draco moved closer, so that his lips were hovering above hers. "This . . ."  
  
Just then, the Ferris wheel dropped down. Ginny felt her like she was going to se her lunch again . . .  
  
"DRACO!" she pushed him away and. . .  
  
BLLLEEEUURURRGGGHHHHAAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
"OH MY GAWD! GINNY!" Draco's shirt was covered in, well, Ginny's err—lunch. Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Oh my—Draco! I am so sorry!" She tried to wipe some off his shirt.  
  
"STOP THE RIDE!" Draco yelled. "STOP THE RIDE!"  
  
When the ride came to a halt, Draco jumped down and marched to the control man. "What happened?!" he demanded.  
  
The man shrugged. "Something happened with the controls. Sorry." The he caught sight of Draco's now soaked shirt. "Uh . . .we have a gift shop over there. If you wanna—"  
  
"Oh shut up." Draco grabbed Ginny's arm. "Let's go. They'd better sell shirts there!"  
  
***  
  
"I think you look very . . . nice, Draco." Ginny said, stifling a laugh. Draco grunted. "Don't they have a bigger size?" he complained.  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
"What kind of a gosh-darn store sells only ONE size. . .and extra small at that!" Draco paid the saleslady with a sour face.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but giggle. "This is all *your* fault, Weasely."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, I think you look sexy." She said. Draco looked surprised. "In THIS monstrosity?" And it WAS a monstrosity. It was tight, uncomfortable and it looked like Draco was gay.  
  
"Well, you should know that anything is sexy on you." Ginny added, nodding. The corners of Draco's lips tugged upward, but he resisted a smile. Instead, he smirked. "Like what you see?" he joked. Ginny punched him.  
  
//MEANWHILE\\  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Zack was getting bored. Laurielle was nowhere to be found, but he didn't feel like looking for her today.  
  
He sat alone in the common room, reading a book. He was bored out of his mind, and the book wasn't helping at all. Zack decided that if today was going to be a dull day, he might as well sleep.  
  
And he was going to do just that, when—  
  
"SWQUAAAAKKKK!" Zifa, his owl came zooming in, dropping a letter onto his lap. The owl landed on his shoulder. "Why aren't you in the owlery? Oh well."  
  
Zack opened the letter. "My, that was fast." He muttered, reading it.  
  
--  
  
My dear Zack,  
  
Of COURSE you can have friends over! It's so lonely here, with your father out on business. And I'm glad to hear that Draco has a girlfriend. How are you? I miss you both so much! It's dreadfully quiet in the manor, and it would do me some good to hear a little noise. Your father won't be back until after summer, so you need not worry, love. I know how he can push you and your brother. I will be waiting eagerly, dear.  
  
Love always,  
  
Your mother  
  
Ps: Tell Draco to write me. I want to hear from my first-born, too.  
  
--  
  
Zack grinned, and put the letter back in the envelope.  
  
***  
  
Ginny and Draco headed back for hogwarts. Draco had bought a jacket to cover up the "embarrassing" shirt. Ginny, on the other hand found it very amusing, and showed no effort not to hide it.  
  
"You know, you're a giggly girl. That's it! You're Giggly Ginny!" Draco said. Ginny gasped. "I am NOT giggly!"  
  
"You are too. You *always* giggle, it's like that's all you can do."  
  
"I laugh, Draco. Giggling and Laughing are two different things."  
  
"You don't laugh. You GIGGLE." Ginny hit him. "It's true!" he insisted. Then, he made his voice high as to imitate Ginny.  
  
"Like, oh my gawd, I'm so like, giggly it's like, a sin!" Then Draco began an exaggerated giggle.  
  
"I SOOOOOO do not giggle like that!" She protested, but in the exact same voice.  
  
Draco carried on giggling like an idiot. Ginny went on protesting. By now, they were already on Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"Uh . . . Draco? Are you. . .high on something?" Ginny and Draco stopped 'giggling' instantly. It was Laurielle, with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"No. NO! Of course not!" Draco put on a sneer. "Why would I giggle? It's only for girls. GIGGLY GIRLS, like Ginny!" Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Laurielle arched a brow. "Uh-huh. Have you noticed that everyone on the courtyard heard you?" And it was true. Students and teachers alike were laughing.  
  
"I hate giggling." Draco grumbled.  
  
***  
  
Zack waited impatiently for his Brother to come back from his date. "Draco! Where are you?" As if on cue, the portrait door swung open and in walked, you guessed it, Draco.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE, YOU SON OF MY MOM!" Zack rushed up to him and shoved the letter in his hands, eyes twinkling.  
  
Draco opened it, read it, and smirked. "We're all set, Zack."  
  
"You're beaver dam right we are." Zack agreed, grinning.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Done, chapter ten! Haha, whew. . .hoped you liked it! Anyway, there wasn't much Draco/Ginny action here, but in the next chapter (which is summer) there will be! I really, really hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I had lots of fun writing it, and I hope you had lots of fun reading it!  
  
THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!  
  
Golden wolf 78 – here it is! I really hope you like it!!!! =)  
  
Bigreader – you know, what? I think Harry DOES have rabies! LOL! Thanks so much! =)  
  
Slytherin Queen – yeah, I know, I haven't update in a while. . .but thanks for checking it out after so many update-less (?) days! Haha! Hope you like it! Thank you! =)  
  
Courtney – LOL! Haha! I know, Harry's crazy! Haha! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! =)  
  
Leafs-gurl999 – thank you so much! =)  
  
Moondevil99 – hey there! Thank you so much! I hope this chapter is hyper too! Haha! =)  
  
Serpensortia Sweetie – ooh! Thanks so much! I read the latest chapter of your fic! Can't wait to read more! When will you update?! Haha! Can't wait! Thanks so much for not giving up on me! I thought people would have forgotten the story by now! Haha! Thanks sooooo much, and I won't ever give up on you too! Haha! =) 


	11. TOAD!

Chapter 11 --- TOAD!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes I own everything that does not belong to JKR! =)  
  
***  
  
ON WIZ ZE STOREE!  
  
***  
  
Chapter rating: R-100 for insults  
  
Author's note: I fast-forwarded it to one week before summer! Yay! =)  
  
***  
  
-+-  
  
It was a week before school was out, and Draco hadn't asked Ginny if she wanted to stay at the manor for the summer yet. He didn't have much time, though.  
  
Ginny had advanced potions so he would ask her then. Draco cursed silently as a second year bumped into him and didn't bother to say sorry while running to his class.  
  
The hallways were packed with students running here and there. Draco dodged a flying broom that someone threw. He always hated the week before summer. Everyone went wild and broke most rules. Dumbledore found it adorable while the rest of the teaching staff foamed at the mouth (along with Harry).  
  
Just then, someone grabbed Draco and pulled him into a slobbery kiss. He pushed that person away and wiped his lips with his robe, utterly disgusted. "What the—GRANGER!" Draco's jaw dropped in disbelief as a dazed Hermione clung to him.  
  
"Granger! For Merlin's sake, what do you think you're doing!?" He pushed her away. Hermione grinned ridiculously. Draco narrowed his eyes at her and gasped. "Granger—are you. . .are you drunk?!" Hermione laughed shrilly and grabbed him. "Harry, you're so silly!" she cooed, then she pulled him into another kiss.  
  
Draco tried to wriggle away, but the girl held on tighter. Draco was running out of air. Thank gawd Hermione released him before he had the chance to pass out.  
  
"GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME MUDBLOOD!" he screamed, spitting onto the floor. Hermione began to wail. "HAAAAARRRRYYYYYYY! DON'T YOU LOOOOOOVVVEEEEE ME ANYMORRRREEEE?"  
  
"HARRY?! YOU THINK I'M HARRY! I didn't think you were capable of such a RUDE, INHUMANE, AND DISGUSTING INSULT! I AM DRACO!!"  
  
Hermione blinked at stared at him with a blank expression. Then she reached up and pinched his cheeks so hard that they bled. "You can't be Draco, Harry! You're not sexy enough," she said sympathetically. "But it's okay, I still love you!"  
  
Draco gaped at her in disbelief. "I AM DRACO MALFOY!!! I AM NOT SOME SCAR- HEADED, FOUR EYED, MUGGLE LOVING FREAK! I DON'T DRINK FROM A TOILET! I'M SEXY, YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, BUT I'M SURE AS HECK I'M NOT HARRY POTTER!" She shoved her away and walked off, but she grabbed him. "Harry, don't be like that!" she pouted. Draco cringed. "Let go of me, you dirt infested beaver- toothed porcupine wannabe!" he pushed her away.  
  
"HARRY! I STILL LOVE YOU DESPITE THE FACT YOU LIKE PUTTING MAKE UP ON AT NIGHT!" Hermione shrieked so loudly, that the overcrowded hall burst into tremendous laughter.  
  
Draco shivered. That Granger was a horror when she was intoxicated. And he couldn't believe that she kissed him! THRICE! AND ALL SLOBBERY! He hoped no one had noticed.  
  
But then again, the halls were too packed for anyone to notice. Satisfied with that, he headed to the Gryffindor common room. He didn't go back into the depths of the evil student infested hallways.  
  
"Password?" The fat lady asked. Draco gave her a genuine sneer and whipped out his wand. "You won't be needing a password when I'm done with you." He threatened. The fat lady muttered something that sounded like, "stupid ferret," and swung open, allowing Draco to enter.  
  
Ron and Harry were playing chess, and there were no other Gryffindor s around. Draco waited for them to notice him, but they didn't.  
  
"Hi-ho there. Where may I ask is Ginny?" no reply. Draco frowned. "Hey, you donkey's butt, where's Ginny?" Draco demanded, hitting Harry in the back of his head.  
  
Harry whipped around. "What do you want, Malformed?" he seethed. Ron didn't mind them at all. In fact, Ron looked drunk. And then Draco saw ten bottles of beer. Hermione and Ron must've drunk all of those.  
  
"Gawd, are you that deaf, Hairy? I asked were Ginny was." Draco snapped. Harry narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his hands over his chest like a little boy. "I'm not telling."  
  
"Tell me, you little fag lord." Draco demanded. "I am NOT a fag lord!" Harry bellowed, turning red. Draco kept his cool. "Then why do you put make up at night?" he smirked. Harry's blood froze, and turned dead white.  
  
He charged out of the common room screaming, "HERMIONE!!!!!"  
  
Draco laughed and sat in front of Ron. Ron stared at him with glassy eyes. Draco snapped his fingers as to awaken Ron from his trance. The response Draco received?  
  
A drooling Zombie. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "I suppose you're not much help to me. You Gryffindors are freaky when you drink." [What am I doing? Talking to a zombie?]  
  
"Draco?" came a surprised voice. Draco grinned. He knew that voice so well. He got up and turned to Ginny. "I was looking for you." He noted that her eyes were a little red—like she had been crying.  
  
"How did you get in?" she asked. Draco planted a kiss on her forehead. "Fat lady."  
  
"Oh." Ginny said flatly. She shoved past Draco. "Where are you going?" he asked. "To my class, and so should you." He caught a bit of anger in her voice and grabbed her arm.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Don't play innocent with me, Malfoy." She growled. "I saw you kissing Hermione!"  
  
Draco laughed. "You thought *I* kissed her! Haha! That's a riot!" he said, slapping his knee.  
  
"I saw it, Malfoy." Ginny snapped. "Don't deny it." Draco stopped laughing and stared at her in shock. "You really think I kissed her? Ginny! She grabbed me! Clearly she was intoxicated and—"  
  
"Hermione doesn't drink!" Ginny gasped. Draco snorted. "Oh yeah? Then why did she confuse me with Potter? POTTER! I mean, come on!" He threw his hands up in the air. "And she did this three times! And it was SLOBBERY! I swear, she shoved her tongue down my throat it was HORRIBLE!"  
  
"EEEEWWWWWW! DRACO THAT'S DISGUSTING! STOP IT!" Ginny screamed, covering her ears and singing Mary had a little lamb to calm herself.  
  
Draco grabbed her hands and yanked them away from her head. "HER BREATH STANK OF BEER!!! I MEAN. . .WHOEVER THOUGHT OF LITTLE MISS PERFECT DRINKING ALCOHOL?! AND SHE KISSED ME!"  
  
Ginny gasped again and sang louder. "MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB—"  
  
"MORE LIKE HALF A DOZEN BEERS, MAYBE!" Draco yelled over her singing.  
  
"—AND EVERYWHERE THAT MARY WENT—"  
  
"SHE HAD BEER! I SWEAR!"  
  
"—IT FOLLOWED HER TO SCHOOL ONE DAY—"  
  
"THANK GAWD NOBODY SAW IT!"  
  
"—SCHOOL ONE DAY—"  
  
"GINNY!" then he covered her mouth with his. Ginny wanted to shove him off of her, but the kiss was too drugging. She let her arms wrap around his neck. He pulled her closer.  
  
They felt so good, and it was getting better when—  
  
"HARRY! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Ginny and Draco jumped apart. Hermione was glaring at them. "H—Harry? Hermione, this is Draco." Ginny said slowly. Hermione scowled. "Do you think I'm stupid, Millicent?" she demanded.  
  
"Millicent? As in—BULSTRODE?" Ginny asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's your name!" she snapped. "Now quit slobbering all over my boyfriend!"  
  
"Hermione, it's me. GINNY. And this is DRACO." Ginny looked helplessly at Draco. He smirked. "What did I tell you?" he said. Ginny ignored him.  
  
"Hermione, gave you been drinking?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes at the girl. Hermione hiccupped and laughed. "Of course not!" she giggled. Ginny was about to protest when Hermione fell to the ground.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Draco snorted with laughter. "She's drunk." He said. Ginny scowled. "I *know* that. Help me get her to the common room." Draco grudgingly agreed.  
  
"Where do we throw her?" Draco asked, receiving a glare from the redhead. "We *put* her down on the couch, you toad."  
  
"Ouch. Don't you love me anymore?" Draco said with mock-hurt. Ginny simply rolled her eyes. "Gawd, the mudblood is heavy! She should go on a bloody diet!" Draco complained.  
  
Ginny snorted, trying to suppress a laugh. "She tried."  
  
***  
  
"My, that was interesting." Draco smirked, clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "What do we do now?"  
  
Ginny playfully hit him. "We go to class, toad." She said. Draco arched a brow. "What's with this 'toad' bit?" he demanded.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Well you look like one—"  
  
"Shut it, Gin."  
  
"My, my. Touchy, are we?" Ginny snaked her arm around his waist. "Don't worry. You're one sexy toad."  
  
Draco cringed at the word 'toad' but shrugged it off. They walked to potions together. The halls were still packed but once they made it to the dungeon, fewer people were there.  
  
"So, what was so important that you had to force your way into the Gryffindor house?"  
  
"Well," Draco started. "I was going to ask you something." Ginny shook her head. "No way! I am NOT giving you a lap dance!"  
  
Draco looked confused then grinned. "I wasn't going to ask you that, but since you mentioned it—"  
  
"You were saying?" Ginny interrupted. Draco smirked. "Right. Would you like to spend the summer over at the manor?" [This is it, Draco.] He thought. Ginny gave him a look of surprise.  
  
"At the manor?"  
  
"Ron can't come." Draco said sharply. Ginny rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't want Ron to come anyway!"  
  
"That's right. So you can have me for yourself."  
  
"You're so full of yourself, toad." Ginny teased. "But I would like to go; If only my parents would allow me, that is."  
  
"I'm sure they will." Draco said. Ginny looked doubtful. "I'll owl them later." She promised. Draco gave a satisfied smile, then frowned. "And stop calling me toad."  
  
//LATER\\  
  
Dear mom and dad,  
  
Draco Malfoy—yes Malfoy—has invited me to his manor for the summer. I know you're probably confused. Why would he do that? Maybe it's because I'm well—dating him. Yes, yes, I admit it. I would have told you sooner . . .anyways, I'm telling you now. Before you say—or rather write—anything, I would just like to say that he is the most CARING, and RESPECTFUL person I know, even if he is from slytherin. He treats me very well, and he loves me. (I love him too) And I don't want to hear anything about 'You're a Weasely and he's a Malfoy' because I DON'T CARE.  
  
So . . .can I spend the summer with him? And mom, you don't have to worry. Draco wouldn't dare try anything. We've talked about . . .it, and we've decided that we would have *it* after we get married. Just in case you wondered or asked. Oh, and his mom will be there, so don't worry.  
  
Love you much,  
  
Ginny  
  
***  
  
Satisfied, Ginny sent the letter to her parents. Now all she had to do was wait for their reply.  
  
-  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER!!!!!!! Had tons of fun writing it! Now onto my beautiful reviewers:  
  
TheDragonSlayer -- *squeals* WOW! Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much! YAY! I'm so happy! A hundred thanks from me to you!!! =)  
  
Lara Potter – love the update dance! LOL! I hope you like this chapter, and thanks so much for reviewing! =)  
  
MoonDevil99 – LOLZ! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! =) Hyper on! (?) Okay, that was just weird . . .o_0 I'm going crazy! =) Thank you!  
  
Bigreader – Hey there! LOLZ! I love those parts too! Especially Zack's "insult" LOL! Hey, guess what?! I read some D/G fics, and I saw some of your reviews there! Haha! Just thought you should know . . .okay, I'm weird! THANK YOU! =)  
  
Broken stone 34 – really? I'm a good writer? *Dances* thank you, thank you!!!! Well you know what? You're a good reviewer! LOLZ!!! =)  
  
Icecristal – HI!!!! LOL! I'm hyper today! Thank you so much! Here's the next chappie! Hope you like it!!! SMILE!!!! =)  
  
Serpensortia Sweetie – Hey there! I like giggling too! HEHEHEHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHA! Whew. . .I've had WAAAAAYYYY to much sugar. You'll have to forgive me . . .THANK YOU!!!!! (I'm still loving your fic!) =)  
  
Numbluver – thank you! =)  
  
CassandraTheEvil – Here! More for you! LOL! THANK YOU!!!!! =)  
  
Carebear-janiney – it's you!!!! HELLO! I haven't heard from you for quite a while!!! Glad to know you still read my fics!!! Thank you so much! =)  
  
-  
  
TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!! A BAG OF SUGAR!!!!!!! Whee!!!! 


	12. evil owls & a word from mother weasely

Chapter 12 --- Evil owls and A word from Mother Weasely  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes I own everything that does not belong to JKR! =)  
  
ON WIZ ZE STOREE!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
--  
  
Laurielle had already gotten permission from her parents. She could go to the Malfoy manor one condition; she was not to go home for the entire summer.  
  
That wasn't a problem for Laurielle. Every summer was spent with friends or relatives, but never at her own home. She didn't mind, really. In fact, she was happy to be out of her parents' constant bickering.  
  
She wondered why they hadn't divorced yet; it was obvious that her parents were cheating on each other. Not that she cared or anything.  
  
Laurielle waltzed into Ginny's room and yanked the blanket off of her snoring cousin. "Ginny Weasely, wake up!" she screamed. Thankfully, Ginny was the only one left in the dorm.  
  
Ginny didn't stir and Laurielle was getting annoyed. "Ginny," she sang in her cousin's ear. "Draco's kissing pansy . . ."  
  
Laurielle stood back and grinned. That did it. Ginny jumped right out of bed, snarling.  
  
"WHERE IS THE LITTLE PUG FACED WITCH?!" she shrieked. Then she spotted Laurielle, a smug grin on her pretty face.  
  
"Bout time." She said. Ginny narrowed her eyes at Laurielle. "You evil wench." She whispered. Laurielle rolled her eyes. "I'm the wench? Sure, okay, I'm the bad one here. But—"  
  
Laurielle took out an envelope. "Letter from Leonora and Clark." Ginny eyed it curiously. Her cousin waved the letter in front of her face. "I can go. How about you?"  
  
Ginny flopped back down on her bed. "I don't know yet. I wrote to my mom yesterday. I'm still waiting for her reply."  
  
Laurielle frowned and sat down beside Ginny. "That sucks."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "You know what really sucks? You, waking me up for no apparent reason."  
  
Laurielle snorted. "I saved hogwarts from your evil snoring. It was so loud, Dumbledore himself had to charm the walls so they wouldn't shake any harder."  
  
Ginny threw a pillow at Laurielle, but missed. "Now hurry and get dressed, queen of snores. Class starts soon." Laurielle got up and left.  
  
Ginny grabbed another pillow and hurled it at the door. "Queen of snores yourself." She grumbled.

---  
  
This was not good. Not good at all. Virginia Deanne Weasely was in a horrible mood, and it was all thanks to her dear cousin, Laurielle.  
  
After Laurielle had left, Ginny started to shower, but found that there was no water. Great. She had to sneak to the boys' bathroom and take a bath there. Thankfully, the Gryffindor house was deserted. (I have no idea why)  
  
If that wasn't bad enough, she stubbed her toe, got a paper cut, got a huge inkblot on her blouse from a reckless first year, and to top it all of, she was STILL sleepy.  
  
Ginny made her way to the great hall with a dark cloud above her head. "Hi, Gin!" Colin, a friend of hers, waved at her. "Over here! Saved you a seat."  
  
Ginny sighed and sat down with a thud. "Are you okay, Ginster?" he asked, popping a hard-boiled egg into his mouth.  
  
Ginny grabbed him by the collar. "Don't call me Ginster, if you want to live." She said in a low, raspy whisper. Colin made a face. "I believe you forgot to brush your teeth this morning."  
  
She let go of him and groaned. "Col, I am so not in a good mood today." Colin nodded. "That's darn right."  
  
Ginny reached for her pumpkin juice (That's like the only drink they have in hogwarts! LOL).  
  
Again, Ginny wasn't a morning person, and she didn't hold the glass very well. SPLOSH.  
  
Ginny yelped, scraped her chair back and cursed loudly. Her skirt was soaking wet. The slytherins laughed while the other houses remained silent.  
  
"Gin! Are you alright?" Colin quickly came to her side. Ginny glared at him. "What do YOU think?" she demanded. Colin rolled his eyes, pointed his wand at her skirt and muttered a spell.  
  
Instantly, her skirt dried. "Thanks." She said, giving him a grateful smile. Colin smiled back. "You owe me." He joked. They laughed and went back to their respective seats.  
  
Meanwhile, in the slytherin table, a certain gray-eyed boy was glowering. What was that dork doing? Who did he think he was, talking to Draco Malfoy 's girlfriend?  
  
His eyes flashed when he saw them laughing. How dare that . . .what was his name? Creamy something . . .he'd deal with him later.  
  
-  
  
Ginny and Colin were in a heated debate about Malfoy.  
  
"He's wonderful!" Ginny said. Colin made a face. "THAT creep? He's wonderfully evil, if you ask me."  
  
Ginny scowled. "Evil? He's nothing like his father! He's the sweetest person ever!"  
  
"Sweetest." Colin said thoughtfully. "I suppose." This made Ginny smile, but she smiled to soon for Colin wasn't done yet. "In an alternate universe." He finished.  
  
Ginny smacked him playfully on the head. "You goat! He's so nice to me!"  
  
"To you." Colin agreed smugly. "But to everyone else he's still the toad who makes their lives miserable."  
  
Ginny frowned. "That's my pet name for him. I call him toad." Colin snorted. "Fits him well."  
  
"Oh you!" Ginny hit him on the arm. Colin made a face and stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Draco was standing behind them.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Ginny jumped up and hugged him. The Gryffindors gasped in shock. Colin made a face.  
  
"Something wrong, Creamy?" Draco asked coolly, casting a dark look at Colin.  
  
"Maybe." Colin answered bravely. "And the name's CREEVEY."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "It's not worth remembering." Then he turned his attention to Ginny. "What say we go outside?"  
  
"Sure—"  
  
"She's staying here." Draco sighed in exasperation and turned to face Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"What do you want, you pack of losers?" Harry flinched but stood his ground. "Ginny's staying here." he repeated.  
  
"No. She's coming with me. Isn't that right, darling?" Draco stressed the word 'darling'.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Hermione cut her off. "No way is she going outside with you, Malformed. Merlin only knows what you're going to do with her."  
  
"Or really, Granger?" Draco let go of Ginny and turned to face the trio fully.  
  
"I suppose you're one to talk. Especially after you got drunk and slobbered all over me in the hallway, thinking I was your little pothead." He folded his arms over his chest and gave her a smirk.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "W-what?! You're lying!" Harry's jaw hit the floor. "Hermione!"  
  
Hermione turned to Harry. "I swear it wasn't my fault! I was drunk! Ron made me do it! He made me drink 5 bottles of beer!" she screeched, pointing a finger at Ron.  
  
"Of course not! I asked you if you wanted a beer, and you ended up having five! I didn't stop you because you told me not to mind you!"  
  
"Stop it—" Ginny tried to calm them down but Harry's yelling rose. "HERMIONE GRANGER! YOU CHEATED ON ME!"  
  
"I never, Harry! If it wasn't for RON'S BEER then I never would have—"  
  
"You little wench! How dare you blame this on ME!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Come on." Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and yanked her away.

-----  
  
"You started that fight!" Ginny accused. Draco gave her a so-what look. "Amusing, wasn't it?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "No it was not."  
  
"Was too, and you know it."  
  
"Shut up, Draco Malfoy, or you'll wish you were never born."  
  
"Feisty. I like that." Draco joked, licking his lips. Ginny smacked him behind the head. "Shut up. I mean it."  
  
Draco arched a brow. "Someone got out of bed in the wrong side today. What's up?"  
  
Ginny sighed. Might as well. "Lor got permission to go to the manor." Draco nodded. "And you—?"  
  
"Didn't." But then she perked up. "I guess they didn't get it yet." She snaked her arm around his waist.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be allowed to go." Draco said, but more to himself. Ginny pulled him into a hug. "Not to worry, toad. I'd go anyway, even if they didn't allow me."

--

"Can you believe that?!" Hermione shrieked after Draco and Ginny had left. "I mean, she just stood there, not defending me! I was _drunk_!"  
  
"Gin's a big girl. She can handle herself." Ron said, shrugging. "It's no big deal."  
  
"_No big deal_?" Hermione spun around and jabbed a finger on his forehead. "Malformed has got you on something! That's it. He might have given you a drug or a potion or a . . .a . . ."  
  
"You're overreacting." Ron grumbled. Harry's eyes widened. "Ron, you are supposed to be doing this. Not Hermione. It's you're job to go ballistic."  
  
Ron held up his hands. "Don't go pointing fingers at me."  
  
Hermione scowled. "Ever since you took up that yoga class, you've been some sort of . . .of . . .fag!"  
  
"Wait a minute. . .doesn't Malfoy take yoga with you?" Harry asked, casting Ron a dark look. Ron nodded. "So what if he does?" he challenged.  
  
"You take yoga with that _thing_?" Hermione looked at Ron in disbelief. "Oh I knew that Malfoy and you were friends! How could you, Ron!?"  
  
"Its just yoga! It's not like I take ballet with him too!" Ron said defensively. If it were possible, Harry's eyes got even bigger. "You and Malfoy take ballet together?"  
  
"Gawd, Ron. Hermione and I have been hanging out with a fag!"  
  
"I AM NOT A FAG!" Ron yelled, steam coming out of his ears. Harry and Hermione backed away.  
  
"IF ANYONE'S A FAG, IT SHOULD BE YOU!" Ron pointed a threatening finger at Harry. "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO ENJOYS PUTTING ON MAKE UP AT NIGHT! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO LIKES HANGING OUT AT GAY BARS! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO MADE OUT WITH SN—"  
  
"YOU'RE LYING!" Harry interrupted. Hermione nodded in agreement. Ron was shaking, his face growing even redder.  
  
"I am one with myself. . .I am one with myself. . ." Ron chanted, closing his eyes, slowly calming down.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Yoga is definitely something Voldemort created."  
  
Harry nodded. Ron chanted.

------

"Maybe we should go to the owl post." (Owlery?) Draco suggested. Ginny shook her head. "I can wait. Besides, I told my parents you were simply adorable. They can't resist adorable."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe your owl forgot to deliver it to you. Maybe—"  
  
"You really want me to go, huh?" Ginny teased. Draco snorted.  
  
"Fine. If you're so paranoid, let's go." Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him to the castle.  
  
Draco groaned as they climbed countless flights of stairs. "Stop whining, you baby." Ginny snapped, climbing faster.  
  
"Will you slow down? I'm not hyper active like you, you know." Draco grumbled.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Move faster, toad."  
  
They finally reached the Owl post. "What does your owl look like?" Draco asked, panting.  
  
Ginny ignored him and scanned the area for a small and spiffy owl—  
  
"Aha! There you are, you little rat eater. Now, where is my letter?" Ginny demanded of the owl, as if it could reply.  
  
The Weasely owl (Pigwideon) looked at her with big innocent eyes. Draco sighed. "Will you get it, already?"  
  
"I'm trying but the little—HEY!" Ginny's owl flew and landed on Draco's hair and started pecking him.  
  
"Gin! Get you're psychotic owl off of me!" Draco screamed. (Screamed? o0)  
  
Ginny gasped and ran to Draco. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She shooed the owl away.  
  
Draco growled and straightened his robes. "That owl is the worst!" he declared. Ginny sighed and kissed him. This made Draco smile at least, and he kissed her back.  
  
"If you want to me to get rid of that owl, toad—" Ginny started but Draco cut her off with another kiss.  
  
Ginny's owl hooted and flew above them, circling their heads. Crazy Owl. (I just had to say that!)  
  
The Owl didn't like this. It didn't like this at all. The owl wanted Ginny with Harry. Crazy Owl, indeed.  
  
Ginny pulled away suddenly. Draco frowned. "Why'd you do that?" he whined. Ginny gave him a stern look. "Do you want me to get that letter or not?" she asked pointedly.  
  
"Fine. Go. Get the letter." Draco said, defeated. Ginny grinned and turned to the owl, which was sitting on a nearby wooden stool watching her with amused eyes.  
  
"Listen here," she said in a bossy manner. "I want that letter. I know you have it—"  
  
"HOOT!" The owl jumped into the air and spread it's wings, attempting to fly, but Ginny grabbed him just in time.  
  
The owl gave Ginny what looked like a scowl. It seemed to say "no".  
  
Ginny wouldn't let go of him, though he struggled. "The letter. Now." she commanded.  
  
The owl narrowed its eyes but flew to get the letter. Ginny put a smug grin on her face.  
  
Her owl returned with an envelope in its beak. Ginny stretched out her hand but the owl didn't drop it.  
  
"Drop it, Pig."  
  
Pig snorted. (Can owls snort?)  
  
"Pig, now!"  
  
_No._  
  
"I mean it or I'm locking you up in your cage!"  
  
_No._  
  
"I'm feeding you Ron's owl pellets!"  
  
_Anything but THAT! All right, all right!_  
  
Pigwideon reluctantly dropped the letter in her hand looking anything but pleased.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny snapped. "Honestly pig." She turned to Draco. "I got it."  
  
"It's about time!" he muttered. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked to the exit. "Hey! Where are you going?" Draco called after herm grabbing her arm.  
  
"I'm going out, what does it look like?"  
  
"Read it now. I want to know. What you're mom said."  
  
"Ooh, anxious eh? Alright." Ginny slowly (very slowly) opened started opening the letter.  
  
Draco stared.  
  
_Riiip_  
  
Draco fidgeted.  
  
_Riiip riip_  
  
Draco gritted his teeth.  
  
_Riiip riip riiip_  
  
"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, GINNY! OPENED THE DARN LETTER ALREADY!" Draco roared.  
  
"I am, I am. But the envelope is so pretty."  
  
_Riip_  
  
Draco grabbed the envelope and tore it open. "That's better." He handed the letter to Ginny. She grabbed it with a scowl.  
  
"I really liked that envelope!" Ginny mumbled. Draco rolled his eyes. "Will you read it already? I'm not exactly a patient person."  
  
"I noticed." Ginny flipped open the letter and read aloud,

_Dear Ginny,  
  
Your father and I feel that you are quite capable of taking care of yourself and making your own decisions but did it have to be Draco Malfoy?_  
  
Draco snorted.  
  
_Anyway, if he treats you well like you say, then we're happy for you, and we think you'll be safe in the Manor. (Although your brothers think otherwise) Your father and I have talked about it and think that you will be responsible and careful._  
  
Draco held his breath.  
  
_So you may go to the Manor for HALF the summer only. The other half will be spent at home with your family and friends. Your Aunt told me that Laurielle was also invited. It seems like you and Laurielle have a thing for the Malfoy boys._  
  
Ginny turned red but read on  
  
_I trust you'll take care of yourself and your cousin. Take care, sweetie. We'll see you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Your mother._  
  
Ginny turned to Draco with a grin. "I can go." She said. Draco let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God." He smirked.  
  
"Oh come on, Draco. Let it all out." Ginny teased, punching him. Draco arched a brow. "Uh-huh."  
  
Ginny was kind of disappointed. She thought Draco would scream with excitement or something. Hah—Draco? Do that? Please.  
  
They made their way to their respective towers but not before a goodnight kiss.

-**SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM**-  
  
Draco scanned the area. Good. No one was around. He checked one more time. The coat was clear.  
  
Draco grinned and started spinning around the room. He shook his booty, nodded is head, and danced to an invisible beat. "OH YEAH! UH-HUH! OH YEAH!"  
  
"Uh . . .Draco? What—What do you think you're doing?" Draco's blood froze.  
  
"P-Pansy! What are you doing, spying on me like that?!" Draco snapped. Pansy gave him a look. "I could ask you the same question." She replied coolly.  
  
Draco cringed at the sight of her and straightened his robes. "What does it look like, pug-face? I was trying to swat a fly!" He pushed past her and went into the Boys' dormitory.  
  
Pansy arched a brow. "He's lost it."

* * *

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPPY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! Thanks to my super duper reviewers!  
  
Voldie on Varsity Track – uh?? o0 Thank you anyway.  
  
Broken Stone 34 – Haha! The toad thing! It just popped into my head. Sort of a random thing. LOL. Thanks a lot! Looking forward to more of your reviews! =)  
  
Bigreader – thank you! Oh, and good luck with your cold, okay? Hands big reader a tissue I hope that helps. =)  
  
Evil Gypsy – thanks! So much! Hope to hear from you again! =)  
  
CassandraTheEvil – LOL! I liked the toad and fag lord thing too! Thank you so much! =)  
  
GoOd-BaDz2 – interesting pen name! Thanks for reading on! It means a lot that you liked it! Thank you! =)  
  
Serpensortia Sweetie – your welcome! And it's I who should be thanking you! So thank you to you! LOL! =) I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
DnG4ever – OMG! Is D n G in your pen name Draco and Ginny? YAY! LOL! Thank you!!! =)  
  
-  
  
THANKS AGAIN TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!! 


End file.
